Something Sinister
by dreams-n-things27
Summary: Picks up from 3x06. Cami has gotten caught up in Lucien's schemes, getting in the way of his plans. Camille does her best escape him. Lucien does his best play with her. He's taken her hostage but still saves her. She says he's a monster but only sees a hurt boy with fire dancing in his eyes. Neither realise how much they'd grown on each other until it's too late to let go.
1. Chapter 1

I'm being arrested for murder. This is completely ludicrous. I'm a bartender/part-time therapist, not a psychotic serial killer! No, that title belongs to the insidious thousand-year-old vampire named Lucien Castle. I try to tug my arm away from the firm grasp Detective Kinney had.

"You cannot seriously believe I'm the one who has been murdering people," I try to reason.

"All I know is that you haven't been entirely truthful and have a whole bunch of dark objects."

"That has nothing to-" My voice cuts off at the sound of a street lamp smashing above. Before I knew it Kinney has been knocked out. I turn to run in hopes of getting away from the thing that would no doubt be the stuff of nightmares. My breaths come in short sharp gasps as the fear escalates in my body. I don't make it far.

"Uh uh uh," Lucien warned as he grabbed my arms, forcing me to face him. "Cold blooded killer, Camille, what a shocking turn of the cards," he remarks gleefully before flipping me around and holding me with his arm clenched around my neck, cutting off the oxygen I desperately tried to breathe in. "You should rest, we've got a big day ahead of us," he states. The sound of my frantic intakes of breath echo in my head before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake as the morning sun glistenes through the lids of my eyes, and I snuggle in the warmth of the blanket I lay under. It didn't feel like my bed. I shoot up, suddenly remembering the events of last night. I'm in Lucien's house. I look around. On the table lay the boxes of dark objects entrusted to my family line.

"How would you like to start the day? Breakfast first? Or should we simply skip the unwanted pleasantries- on your behalf I assure," he pauses, winking, "and get down to business?"

I look at his clean-cut appearance as always, handsome face, expensive accessories and a too-jovial smile. He is certainly a constant. Well, where looks are concerned anyway.

"What do you want?" I ask bluntly.

His eyes spring to life at the question. Okay, bad choice of words.

"What do you want with the dark objects?" I quickly rephrase before he could open his mouth.

"How do you know it's to do with that?"

"Well you have the dark objects, that _I myself_ categorized, spread out on the table. I kind of put it together."

"Smart enough I guess," he said, and then negated this compliment by adding on, "for a human."

"Can we just get this over with," I sigh, tired of his superiority. "What am I looking for?"

"I'm glad you so enthusiastically asked, my dear Camille," he started, "I've been informed there is a meticulous dark object, a medallion of some sorts, hidden in one of these other dark objects."

"And? What about it?" I exasperate, my patience being shoved out the window as his oversized ego takes up all the room left in the gigantic flat.

"I need you to find it."

 _And he gets to the point_ , I roll my eyes.

"And, of course," he suddenly snaps and I revert my gaze back to his, seeing his face awash with anger. _Did I say that out loud?_ "I have taken the liberty to attain _certain measures_ to make sure you stay… _on task_."

I look at him in confusion and his eyes light up like wild-fire and I watch the flames dance around in his hazel eyes. It frightens me. His small smirk grows into a full grin. Great, he's probably listening to my racing heart.

"Detective Kinney, come on in," he announces, eyes still holding mine. My heart plummets.

"You compelled him?"

"What the hell is going on?" Kinney's voice breaks in. Lucien goes over to him, compelling him not to talk unless spoken to. Will Kinney then starts cutting vegetables, as if making a meal.

"You can't just go around and take who and whatever you please!"

"Actually, I can," he says gesturing with his arms to everything around him.

"You're delusional, psychotic, and there is not enough room in this place to accommodate your bursting sense of supremacy. I suggest you look for a new flat. Preferably one far away from New Orleans."

I kept my eyes locked on his the whole time, watching the licking flames die down, and a bubbling anger surface to the top. My lord, he is bi-polar.

"Detective Kinney," he called, "throw that knife at her pretty face."

Will Kinney's arm shot out, throwing the stainless steel blade. My face is one of terror as I watch the blade fly towards my face. I gasp, a sudden sharp intake of breath. It was like a bad dream where everything was moving quickly around you, but you were too slow. The blade stops inches from my face. I look up to see Lucien holding it.

"I need that relic and since you're on vervain, I can't compel you. I need you alive. But make no mistake; it'd be in your best interest to watch those biting words that reel from your mouth, because I will not hesitate to hurt you," he threatened. "Now, off to work." He places a hand on the small of my back and guides me. I let him, too scared to incur his wrath at that very moment. With an unnecessary force, he shoves me towards the dark objects and turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Cami," he calls, pausing at the door, "if you do try to leave, or try to get Detective Kinney out of here for that matter, I've compelled him to kill you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Happy hunting," he purrs with a final wink and a chuckle. I watch him walk out the door. _Brilliant._

I start sifting through the dark object; looking through the ones most familiar to me… they also happened to be ones I could use against a certain vampire whose damn supremacy still lingers in the room. I don't plan on finding the bronze medallion covered in relics. I do, however, plan on finding a way out of here. I walk over to where Detective Kinney stands, chopping vegetables. Lucien told him not to speak unless spoken to, which meant he should be able to talk to me if I talks to him first.

"Will?"

"Cami," he looks up, relived. "Please tell me what's going on." I sigh. No point in hiding him from the supernatural anymore. So I do. I explain to him the vampires, compelling, vervain, and the dark objects.

"So that's what happened to your brother? And the rest of your past family? Got caught up in the crossfire of the supernatural?"

"Yeah." I move from around the bench and walk towards him. Before I could get close enough to gently put a hand on his arm and tell him I'd get him out, that this is my problem, he brings the knife up in front of me.

"I can't stop it. I'm sorry but I have this sudden urge when you're too close, like I need to drive the blade into your stomach." He looked pained and the knife visibly shook in his hand. I back away slowly.

"That's okay. He probably just compelled you. I'm so sorry you got caught up in all of this."

"Don't be. You'll be glad to know however, that I definitely think he is the killer now."

I couldn't help but laugh, my laughs seemed to echo through the large room. "You know, I could have just told you that."

He laughed along with me.

"Cami!" I turn to find Lucien standing behind me. "It's lovely to hear that you are indeed capable of laughing, and not just biting unkind words."

"If you find my words are unkind, _I assure you_ , the truth isn't always pleasant- especially where you're concerned. You must not be handling it very well. But if you must know, you do quite well on containing _most_ of your emotions," I say, with a glint shining in my eyes, "for a vampire," I finish.

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"Exactly what you think it does. Being a vampire heightens you're emotions. It makes you blood-suckers prone to… destructive behaviour."

"Stop spinning lies Camille dear, you won't like the outcome, _I assure you_."

"You're right, I was lying." He raises his eyebrows at my sudden cooperation. "You're horrible at keeping your emotions in check, even for a vampire. You're easy to read."

He growled. That was the only warning I received before being thrown onto the couch I had been previously sleeping on. Lucien sits on top, straddling me, his hand curling around my throat, lightly squeezing. I looked up defiantly, trying to slow the pounding of my heart. He leans down until I can feel his lips against my ear. His hot breath flows down my neck. I try to the suppress the shiver that rolls up my spine and fail. He chuckles.

"You're good with words Camille," he whispered, "has anyone ever told you that?"

Definitely not. His hand squeezed a fraction tighter around my throat.

I gasp, "What? Are you trying to test the extent of my human fragility? Something tells me you already know."

"Mmmm, there she goes again. I must say, I'm a little hurt. You think me to be easy to read? I always prized myself for my unpredictability."

"You're not the only one." His grip around my throat tightens even more, the air becoming too hard to breathe in. My hands come up to where his were, around my neck, and I start trying to pry his hand away, clawing at it. I feel him smile against my neck as I continued to struggle. He inhales deeply. "You smell delightful," he whispers, his mouth returning to whisper in my ear. I try to twist my head away, trying harder to pry his hand from my throat. His other hand, the one that wasn't slowly cutting off my windpipe, came up and held my head still. He cradled my head, pulling back to smirk at my futile attempt. He leans down, this time looking into my eyes, forcing my head still so that I met his gaze.

"You think because you know someone like Klaus, you know someone like me? Well, you don't. You have no idea what I'm capable of, but you are about to find out." My blood races through my body as he leans back and slowly releases his grip on my throat. I swallow in air. He stands up and looks down at me, still sprawled on the couch in the position he forced me in.

"Detective Kinney," he called, "slowly drive the knife through your stomach."

I rush up from the couch and make a run for Will. Lucien grabs my waist before I could make it to the kitchen and held me to him. "Not so fast there, Cami."

Kinney looks at me with wide eyes as he slowly pushes the knife into his stomach.

"Argh….." He cries out as it makes its way through his skin. All I feel is a complete sense of horror as I try to scramble out of Lucien's arms. He holds me closer to him, wrapping my arms in his own so I can't move. I stand there and watch as Will cries out in pain every second the blade lay embedded in his stomach. I sob, knowing Lucien was doing this because of me tore at my heart.

"Oh no need to get dramatic," he stated. "Well at least you're not crying," he added as an afterthought. "Detective Kinney, take out the blade and get a new one. Continue cutting your vegetables and don't bleed on them," he says, "Although one can never have too much flavor." He tilts one corner of his mouth up at his remark.

He let me go.

"He shouldn't bleed out completely. This is simply a timer of sorts. You have until he dies to find the medallion. If you find it I'll heal him."

"And if I don't?"

"Then he dies, I bring Vincent in, and we do this all over again." He smiles then walks out the door. I look back to Will, who is now focused on his cooking with a pool of blood forming at his feet. At least he managed to wrap a towel around his wound to stop some of the bleeding. I sigh and go to the dark objects. _I am in trouble_.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm not going to lie, I don't usually like cami but right now, I am loving Lucien and his intriguing character.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have been searching for hours now, and have already found the dark object in which the medallion should be in. However, I hid that some place safe hours ago. I considered smashing it and simply hiding the medallion but something tells me he would have found the broken object and known straight away. What I focused on was filtering through the dark objects that are particularly harmful to vampires. I decided my best choice of attack would be to use the skull to momentarily distract him while I ram the enchanted knife through his heart. Hopefully it works. I glace over to where Detective Kinney now sat, sunken in a chair, breathing in too slowly.

The door opened and Lucien strode in with an all too-happy-smile on his face. "Have you found it yet? Because as long as deadlines go… yours seems almost dead."

I keep my face blank, not wanting to show the rage that built whenever he blatantly expressed his lack of sentiment for human life. We were nothing to him. Not Detective Kinney. Not me.

"I found the medallion."

"Show me."

"Heal him."

"Show me first."

" _Heal him_ ," I said, more firmly this time.

He looked at me, narrowing his eyes before biting his wrist, still holding my bold gaze. He let his blood drip into a cup before handing it to Detective Kinney.

"It's okay, you can drink it," I said softly to the pale, sweat-covered detective who looked on the brink of death.

Lucien looked back up at me and raised his eyebrows in question.

I pulled the skull from the box and placed it on the table. "This seems like the only place it could be. I've check everything."

He cocked his head slightly to the side, a strange look brewing in his eyes as he approached, watching me intently. He picked up the skull and looked into its hypnotising eyes. The skull started shaking and its large eyes lit up, glowing green. It shook violently and a harsh piercing scream emitted towards Lucien. A screech like that must hurt like hell for a vampire with their sensitive attuned ears. I was right. Lucien's head suddenly fell back and his whole upper body braced back in pain as he tried to escape the torturous feeling. I grab the knife in a flash and raise it, ready to stab him through the heart. I swing towards his stomach just as he drops the skull and crushes it with his foot then grabs my arm before I could pierce his heart. His cries turned into laughter as he held my arm, restraining me. He shook his head, his laughter turning rough.

"I can see why Klaus likes you, but your heart skipped a beat."

"That's odd," I hiss back as his grip tightens, "because I didn't lie. I did find the medallion, but I never said I was going to show you it, let alone give it to you."

His eyes darken, but they have a strange light in them. He took the knife from me and pushes the point at the top of my throat. I tilt my head back to avoid the tip from stabbing my skin.

"You crafty girl," he said, a half-mad grin making its way onto his face. I took a step back as he took one forward and I matched his pace until he had me backed against the table. I gasped in surprise as I hit the table and the knife pricked my skin. I could feel the light trail of blood making its way slowly down my throat. I watch his eyes follow the trail of blood with intense focus. I quickly bring my hands behind me and felt for an object I could you against him. I felt the Bracelet of Obedience and quickly bypassed that one knowing full well that if he knew what that could do; he would use it on me. It would be best to not bring any attention to it at all even if it would be useful against him it's too dangerous. A risk I am not willing to take. The Devil's Star was also there but also could be used against me or Will. By the time I found something useful I could feel the blood reach my chest, disappearing in my top. He smirked staring at my chest a little longer before looking back up to meet my gaze again.

"Give. Me. My. Medallion," he said deceptively quite, bringing his head in closer with each word.

Our noses were almost touching and his dark eyes were too close to my wide ones. "No."

His eyes clouded over with fresh anger… and I was about to make it worse. I bring my hands around, fists closed to hide the two fangs that protruded from a double ring. This particular dark object had the name of Snake Bite and paralyses any living creature whose skin it embeds. I try to make it look like I was bringing my hands to me in sudden cower, or as if to push him away. I just hope to gods that my heart beat was stable enough. He takes another step closer, crowding me even more and I suppress a shiver from the power he exudes. I harden my gaze and in that instant push against him with both palms, impaling the snake fangs into his chest. His eyes widen and suddenly he's falling. He's falling towards me. Oh crap. I try to step back in surprise but realize the table is still behind me. He falls and I instinctively grab him as his weight settles onto me. Why couldn't I have pushed him harder away from me? His head fell onto my chest and I roll my eyes at myself and the predicament I had gotten myself into. At least _he_ can't hurt me anymore. I ease him down to the side, being careful to make sure the fangs don't suddenly fall out. I search through his jacket pocket, touching him more than I have touched any man in a while. _Great, now you're thinking about your sex life while touching a murderous psychopath._ I finally find my phone and stand.

"Cami?"

My gaze shot up to see Detective Kinney a few feet away pointing a knife at me. He had a wild look in his eyes. At least he was healed.

"It's okay, it's over."

"Yes I can see that. It's just that, I still can't go near you without getting that urge to stab you."

I sigh, suddenly exhausted. "Hey, that's okay; we can work that out later. Right now we need to leave," I say with an urgent tone.

I look down at Lucien to see him watching me with his eyes. He was livid. Then I saw one of his fingers twitch. _Oh crap._ Maybe Snake Bite isn't as effective on vampires, it must only be temporary. Very temporary.

I start running for the door yelling at Will to follow me. We made it to the elevator and I desperately push the button. Will stood 2 metres away. Was this his limit? The elevator doors opened and we rush in. The doors close and I take joy in the elevator music, the most normal thing I have experienced in days. Except of course, Kinney and I were standing in opposite corners as far away as the steel metal cage would allow us.

As we exited the building I thought of what came next.

"Will?" We stop walking and he turns to me. "He isn't going to stay like that for long and once he's out of it, he will come for me."

"I can help you Cami, come with-"

"He's a vampire Will, you know you can't help me," I said. "In that way."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. "What can I do?"

"Go to the French Quarter. Find Klaus. Tell him what happened and get him to break the compulsion Lucien put on you."

"Okay I will," he seemed reluctant to say, "but what are you going to do."

"Run." I state blatantly. "I'm going to get in my car and drive. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch," I say and wave my phone for him to see.

"Stay safe."

"I will." I turn and start to run, knowing I don't have time.

* * *

As soon as I got to my apartment, I grab my keys and my purse, pausing to take a large drink of vervain water from the fridge. I grab two bottles of vervain-induced water for the road before locking the door again and running to get into my car. The sun has almost set by this point and I was feeling anxious. I had to get out of New Orleans. Honestly, I was too scared to stay and even though I very well could have- and should have- taken solace with Klaus… I didn't have time to risk the chance that he wouldn't have time for me. There was no way of knowing. I would call him as soon as I made it out of town though. Devina and Vincent too. I continue driving, keeping my pace slightly above the speed limit. This is reasonable compared to how I felt. I wanted to tear out of here, going 120 miles an hour. But that would only gain unwanted attention.

* * *

After two hours on the road, I felt a bit calmer. I stopped at a gas station to refill and get some food. I pay for the gas and head back to my car with a packet of chips in hand. It was dark now. I open the door and settle in, starting the engine and opening the chips. After twenty minutes I had finished the chips and lean back in my seat, relaxing. I had reached the road outside the city area where it was less busy and a much smoother ride.

 _You are now leaving New Orleans. Thanks for visiting!_

The sign was a few hundred feet away. I'm almost there. Anticipation sweeps through me and I sit up straight, now fidgety. That's when I saw the dark figure appear in front of my car. I slam down the breaks, screeching to a halt. My breath caught in my throat. The headlights shone on none other than Lucien Castle. He had even changed clothes. What hadn't changed, however, were the maniac grin he wore and the fire dancing in his eyes as he looked at me. I release a scream as I put the gear in reverse and make a break for it. I jerk forward as the back of the car hits something solid and comes to a forceful halt. I groan in pain as my head flings back and hits the headrest.

"Ugh…" I hear myself moan, as I try to stop the black spots blurring my vision. The car door opens, and a hand leans over to undo my seat-belt. It was a soft action. He lightly unclicked the seatbelt and lifted my arm as he looped it through the belt, guiding it back to the side. It was almost _caring_. I tried to sit up, but my head hurt too much so I lay slumped against the seat. All of a sudden his hand grabs my arm and he roughly yanks me out of the door. I hit the ground with a thump and let out a small cry. I think he dislodged my shoulder from my arm socket. A soft whimper escapes my lips as I try to use my other hand to lift myself. A boot comes down hard onto my back and I fall once again to the cold, gravelled road. Lucien flips my body over with his foot and crouched down to me, face hovering over mine. I don't look at him but instead look at the sky above. I felt hazy but the sky above never looked so clear. I always loved looking at stars and tonight they were shining so bright. I continue to gaze at the burning stars with wonder. Something lightly taps the side of my face and I look over to finally meet Lucien's gaze. His hand stops after my eyes meet his. I continue to look into his eyes that burned almost as bright as the stars, not knowing how it was possible since they're so dark. He had a sardonic grin on his face.

"Camille darling, I thought you knew better." He tsked. "Oh come now; let's put a smile on that face," he said, almost gently. I would have assumed he meant to make me laugh. The fire dancing in his eyes said so otherwise and I knew for a fact that he was the killer. My heart started pounding so hard even I could hear it. His grin got bigger. I looked back at the sky with the shining stars before blissfully finding the dark and escaping the pain.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW okay so haven't really proof read this but well I guess I can do that later. Anyway Snake Bite obviously isn't a dark object in the Originals but I had to make something up so excuse you if you don't like it ;)**

 **So I hope you all like it, please review. Good, bad, helpful tips, or even a b**** session about me if you have something to say. If there is one thing I appreciate in the world it is honesty.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake to a deafening silence. This brings me no comfort. It frightens me. The familiar feel of Lucien's couch enveloped me and my eyes flutter open. The sun was setting. How long have I been asleep? I lay there in shock. Here I rest on a couch perfectly safe and _healed_ … my body felt fine. Did Lucien heal me? I'm almost certain last night was not a nightmare- I did escape, I embedded a painful dark object into him, I was _covered_ in cuts and bruises, my forehead _was_ bleeding, and my shoulder was definitely dislocated. Why was I not being strung up like a carcass? Or chained to a metal table ready to be tortured? Maybe I just watched too much Dexter. I felt my blood pump harder. _This is not right._

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

I sit up on the couch as Lucien strolls through the front door. I look at him unsure. He doesn't seem mad? I look into his eyes as he approaches and sits on the couch opposite me. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his legs, hands dangling in between. The most casual stance I have ever seen him in. I see the flames lick in his eyes, the wildfire burning as bright as ever.

"You're playing with me," I hear myself say in disbelief.

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"I used a dark object against you to escape and still haven't given you the medallion."

He looked thoughtful, "True. You do have a point."

I look at him pointedly.

"Oh that's right, I have something to show you," he lit up as if suddenly excited. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the elbow, steering me in the direction of the kitchen. Detective Kinney lay in the chair bleeding all over again but from the bottom of his leg. I gasped in shock. He already looked dead.

"I caught him right in time; he was almost at the French Quarter! Poor boy. Anyway I asked him to slice open a rather important artery. You woke up just in time to see him die, unless you have something for me of course." _There's the catch._

I run to the bookcase where I placed the dark object in plain sight. It was regular looking and blended in easily.

"Give it to me."

"Heal him."

He rolled his eyes, "We are definitively not doing this again Camille."

He walks over to me and snatches it out of my hands. He brings it down to the table with such a force it smashes to reveal the oh-so-famous medallion. He picks it up and pockets it away. I sigh in defeat. Lucien then walked over to Kinney and healed him just like the first time. I looked at him, astonished. _He didn't have to do that._ The curiosity sparked in me and the therapist wanted to ask questions, get to his reasoning. I wanted to know how he got like this: what events and experiences shaped him.

Kinney stood up just as Lucien put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"No Lucien! Don't do this. Please-" I try but he cuts me off.

"Are you trying to appeal to my merciful side? I hate to tell you darling, I don't have one." He turns back to Kinney.

"Now, you will go and tell your superiors that you arrested the wrong suspect. You will keep up this wretched failure that is your life, you continue with this pitiful investigation, never quite connecting the dots or making any progress whatsoever. After a time, you will grow to _hate_ yourself for your mediocre talents all the while knowing there are things in the shadows. And in the face of these, _you are nothing_."

With that Detective Kinney left. Lucien turned to me, the fire dead in his eyes. His face was hard and serious.

"Don't worry; I'll compel you to forget about this once the vervain is out of your system. But I will leave you with this," he leans forward, gaze hard and intent, "against vampire- humans _always lose_.

With that he left me to mull over his words, and how at this point, those words were painfully true.

* * *

The sun had set and Lucien returned, dressed up as always. A large, muscled vampire I don't know follows him in. He looks at me on the couch watching the TV.

"I'd join you, but I've been called to dine with the Mikaelsons," he declares. The fire is back in his eyes and his dark humour radiates in his smug expression. His pocket vibrates and he pulls out my phone.

"Um, let me ask- are you more likely to tell Vincent that you're drowning in a tub of bourbon or awash in a sea of chardonnay?"

I don't say anything but continue to watch TV.

"Oh cheer up; in a few hours I'll be able to compel you to forget everything. Including all manner of tortures and punishments I might yet employ, should you continue to prove disrespectful." His tone held a threatening note in it. I finally look at him- well glare.

"There's the spirit- a miniscule part of it anyway. Anton here is your "nanny" tonight," he says gesturing to the strange man, "You see, you my dear Camille just must remain unharmed. You are my insurance," he states.

"So you didn't heal me out of the goodness of you cold, self-concerned heart?"

"Those ever-loving _biting_ words Cami. They really just- _get_ to me. Don't be so sure I forgot our recent _endeavour._ I do plan to make you suffer. Well," he adds as an afterthought, "if ruining Kinney's _because of you_ isn't enough punishment. However for a psychologist such as yourself, physical torture is nothing compared to the mental disturbance of the mind Camille." He walks to me and I lean back into the back of the couch as he braces one arm on each side of me, face intent on mine. His dark eyes hold a promise, almost as bright as the stars. "I don't even want you to know its happening. I want your life to spin slowly out of control. Every aspect of your life will quietly fall apart, like pages of a book being teared out one by one. And just like that book, I want you to feel like it does once it's empty. I want you to wander this earth for the rest of your short miserable life, feeling disconnected, your mind stuck in cage, not knowing how to get through each and every day. After the metamorphic realization that your time here was _meaningless,_ you will _lose_ _who you are_. I want you to feel what it is to be isolated, hollow, filled with nothing but with memories of what _used to be_. Before you even begin to grasp what is happening around you, before you begin to grasp those pages and tape them back together, you will be discarded, just another empty shell." My blood froze with ice to the core and my heart felt heavy. I look past his intense gaze, once again not seeing him. I look out the window into the dark sky with stars that shine with promise. They start to blur at the edge, bright lights blending as a sheen of wetness blankets my vision. The things he said to me and to Kinney… I couldn't help but feel that he wanted us to live and feel as perhaps he had at one point. He exudes a controlled craziness. I'm barely aware of it when he leans into me even closer until I feel a sharp sting on my lip. Lucien had leaned forward and tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth, his fang clawing into my lip. I jump off the couch in shock and back away from him, putting a hand to my lip. It came back with smeared blood.

"You bit me!" I cry in disbelief.

"mmm and you would have tasted divine- _if_ you didn't have a tinge of that repulsive poison streaming through your fragile body."

He sighed and rolled his head back to look at the ceiling, clasping his hands together in a casual stance. _Split personalities or bi-polar_? "If only you didn't take vervain. This could have turned out all rather differently," he mused. "I could have compelled you, gotten the medallion _much faster_ , and attained a rather tasty and pretty snack for myself." He sighs in mock resignation. "Alas, it wasn't meant to be. Right now, you are my insurance policy, like I said, you are very important." With that he turns to leave. I almost try to follow him but the other vampire- Anton- blocks me. Great, now I have to deal with him.

"Oh, and, uh, Anton? If you should not hear from me by nightfall, go on and kill her. But, do it quickly. Oh, and for God's sake, don't ask if she has any final words- you'll be here through the weekend."

I watch him walk out the door feeling slightly offended. _I'm not the one who constantly blabbered about anything and everything!_ I mentally scream at him, still thrown off by his random change from one extreme mood to another. I sat back on the couch and shuddered at memory of his eyes and words that spoke of a promise.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, if it isn't already obvious I went with option 1, even though I didn't wait for the rest of you to have a say in I'm sorry but well everyone so far said option 1 soooooooo majority rules. Okay so this is quite an uneventful one and followed quite closely to the story line. I don't think it will usually be this close but well I had to get back to whats happening on the show and I wanted to do that as quickly as possible.

Next chapter will be short without much/ or any Lucille because spoiler alert: it will simply be Cami getting free and then captured by aurora. Because that is a huge part in the show right now I think. Then I should be up to date and be able to mix it up just a tad. Also I am contemplating putting in parts of Lucien's POV during the dinner... it will be thoughts about cami probably. Yeah so let me know. I wrote this really quick btw like wow.

xox


	4. Chapter 4

I officially had a renewed hate against vampires. Anton treated me as if I were some house-wife whose life job was to bend to the will of her husband, doing anything he asks for. That is it. I stagger to the kitchen, pretending to be more drunk than I actually am. I can hear Anton following me close behind. I halt and turn to face him.

"You don't have to follow me around you know, it's not like I can go anywhere."

He said nothing.

"You should be scared. You see Klaus kinda likes me, and I'm sure you've heard about him, the most ruthless vampire in all of history. Maybe you should be the one worrying about whether or not you make it through the night."

"You're a terrible drunk; you should watch your mouth." _And he finally speaks._

"I think I'm a pretty good drunk," I state before grabbing a beer bottle and smashing it over his head. He cries out in pain, gripping the kitchen counter. I don't even hesitate before I bring down the broken bottle down onto his hand, cutting through his fingers, effectively detaching the daylight ring from his body. Maybe it was the alcohol or simply survival mode kicking in but I was pulling off some bad-ass stuff. On pilot mode, I grab the ring and run for the door leaving a suffering Anton seeking solace in the shadows. My heart rate doubles, the adrenaline running its course. I run to the elevator and repeatedly push the button. _Ding._ The high pitch noise signals its arrival and I feel relief. I start to walk in but halt in surprise, nearly bumping into someone coming out of the elevator. She looks at me and I look back. She looks utterly wild like she had just escaped from an asylum. Eyes wide, glinting with something I can't place. She acts like someone with a mind only half-there. She grins all of a sudden although the look on her face is more that of a shark. Predatory.

"You must be Cami." I hear her say, her voice in sing-song. Then all went black.

* * *

I woke to a stiff neck with the rest of my body resting in an awkward, unnatural position. I slide my eyes open, quickly shutting them against the harsh brightness of the sun. I reopen them. I'm in the trunk or a car… grabbing each side of the trunk, I hoist myself out with my arms using my legs to boost myself. It was a whole bodily effort to get into sitting position. My neck feels wet and slick, my hand coming away red. _That's_ why I'm so weak ugh.

"Have a nice rest _Camille_?"

I glare at her and her pathetic humour. You'd think after thousands of years of living one would develop a not-so-childish sense of humour. She's too giddy. A complete psychopath. I keep my face neutral at my sudden realisation. _She's actually_ worse _than Lucien._ How could that be? Lucien is cunning, ruthless and toys with his enemies. He is loyal to no one but himself and for some reason seems to hate humans… because we're weak? Despite all that, he's not completely off his rails like her. All I see when I look at her is an uncontrolled madness. Lucien would never let himself be like that. He is too controlling and dominant, showing he is better than humans always. I didn't know what frightened me more: Lucien's controlled madness, or Aurora's unrestrained insanity. _Aurora_. Klaus' description could match no other. A sharp pain comes across my arm and I blink in shock. Aurora had pinched me? I look at her sulking stature, mouth aligned in a frown. I realise I zoned out on her and she must have noticed. _Someone doesn't like to be ignored._

"Get up," she demands. I get up clumsily from the car and stand in front of her. She grabs my arm and starts walking. "Let's have a chat," she sing-songs and looks back, beaming at me with an ecstatic smile. I can see why Klaus liked her, she gleams in a cloud of glory.

I half walk and am half-dragged to my deceased Uncles' church now-transformed-gym. Once we enter she shoves me against the metal-fence surrounding the fighting cage and I brace it with my arms, using it to help support me as I stand still weak from loss of blood. I look around to see several human men working out. They eye me with open curiosity.

"These boys here are all on the waiting list to become vampires," she said to me as if in conversation. She looked at them like a child might when given an ice block. Her eyes sparked with ideas. I could see the mischief alight in her eyes causing my blood to run cold. She looked back at me. "Why don't we help them out? Between the both of us they have exactly what they need to become a vampire. They need a bit of my blood and… well between the five of them…." She looks at me, eyes following the length of my body up and down. "maybe _all_ of your blood." Before I could even begin to argue, she had fed them all her blood and snapped their necks in the course of 5 seconds. Vampires are not without their gifts and it will never fail to surprise me. She comes to stand in front of me as I look at all the motionless bodies on the floor.

"So", she starts, "what is your relationship with Klaus Mikaelson?" I look at her with raised eyebrows.

 _Really? Brilliant._

* * *

 **Lucien** p.o.v:

He is in trouble. They returned to his flat after the… let's say _unsuccessful_ dinner… only to find a missing Camille and an Anton with half a hand. Well seeing as Klaus killed him in a fit of rage there is no Anton. He released a sigh, _now I have to acquire some new muscle it seems. Maybe this time one_ with _a brain._ He eyed the blood on the kitchen and the disconnected half-hand on the counter. His nose wrinkled in distaste. He _ate_ on that counter. Cami's disappearance only mildly annoyed him which was surprising. He wasn't aware her absence would affect him even in the slightest. _Interesting_. When he first found out how Cami had escaped he was taken aback. In fact she's been surprising him constantly ever since she walked into his life. She challenges his authority. She's a bold human if anything. A defiant flame. Nevertheless, he sighs, still a human.

He glanced back over to Klaus who was now kicking the couch and throwing things around all the while shouting out death threats. _Now I have to call in the cleaner._ Klaus had already accused him of losing her and he, of course, defended himself. It's not his fault Cami escaped. He would gladly give her all the credit. He would even congratulate her maybe, if she hadn't ended up being nabbed by Aurora. Not to worry, he would get her back, he decided. If he didn't, Klaus would rip off his head.

"Lucien!" Klaus roars. Klaus walks up to Lucien, the rage seeping through every pore in his body. " _We_ are going to find Cami and when we do _you_ are going to take her some place safe and protect her until I've found Rebekah and gotten rid of the unwanted people who had somehow resurfaced from my past and seem to think they can take me for a foul." He hisses out every word. Lucien kept his face stoic but inside he rolled his eyes and groaned. _Babysitting_.

"I'm flattered you would trust me so Niklaus but I think I'd be more useful if-"

" _Don't_!" he shouts. "I don't want to hear what explanation you have come up with this time. Despite your consistent, unfailing attempts to disappoint me, I know that you are not stupid enough to disobey me." _He's right,_ Lucien thought, _I'm not that stupid_. He may resent Niklaus half the time but there will always be that undeniable bond and an unforgettable past between them. He sighs audibly in defeat. Well, on a good note, he can play with _dear sweet Camille_. He smiled.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

 **Cami** p.o.v:

"So you're saying Klaus holds no romantic interest in you?"

"For the millionth time," I stress, "I am his therapist, not his lover. We are _friends_ , nothing more." This was getting tiring. She was obsessed with Klaus. It was like a whole Harley Quinn and Joker scenario except Harley may have actually had a bit more sense than Aurora and Joker is fond of Harley. I doubt Klaus had any feeling towards Aurora. Actually I know that for a fact seeing as _I'm his damn therapist._ My lord she was difficult to be around. Aurora didn't look satisfied with my answer. Suddenly she's in front of me and my head whips back and hits the fence. I feel the burning pain on the side of my face from where she slapped me. I look at her face which was twisted into a snare, marring the effects of her beautiful features. Before she could slap me again, both our heads turn sharply at the sound of the men coughing and sitting up from the ground. They got up slowly and came to stand around Aurora and I.

"To complete the transition you will need to drink human blood," Aurora begins to announce to them, "and I happen to have one here for you." She says it with such delight like we were all at a tea party instead of a soon-to-be homicide. She turns to me and whispers, "good luck." Then like smoke she disappears. _Good luck?_ I'm practically dead. My heart beats like a drum and before I know it the man on my left lunges on me and I fall to the ground, pinned by his weight. His teeth grazed my neck and he didn't hesitate to plunge his fangs into my throat and drink heavily. I could feel the warm liquid being sucked from my veins. I broke out in a sweat, suddenly scared beyond measure. All I could do was shout for help. My efforts were futile, I was already losing consciousness I couldn't help myself. _This is not how I wanted to go down_. I let the tears slide down the sides of my face as I gave way to the dark.

* * *

 **Lucien** p.o.v:

Thank god Cami had a pair of lungs. If she hadn't shouted we wouldn't have found her, she'd be dead, he'd be blamed… and well Lucien Castle was not going to die just yet. Klaus and Lucien had heard her shouting and came to the old church. What a sight it was to see. Cami being fought for by five different men… The girl is finally getting some action. He smirked. Well if she's not already dead that is. He looked at the blonde heap on the floor and sighed. He could hear her weak pulse from where he stood. He sighed once again… his suit was about to be ruined. Can't be helped, it was either his suit or his life. He went and joined Klaus, ripping off the newly born vampire heads from their overly muscled bodies. The fighting was over in two minutes and neither he nor Niklaus broke a sweat.

"Go take Cami, heal her, keep her safe, or I swear Lucien your death will not come as easy as it did for these men." He didn't say anything but simply nodded in Klaus' direction, picked up Camille, and walked out of the church.

* * *

 **Still Lucien**

After hours of finding a new, remote, secure place and travelling to it, he finally settled Cami down on the only bed of his newly acquired cottage. It was nice and he liked it, he decided. It was small, cozy, and surrounded by forest and farm land. It was a bit too detached from society for him but maybe a future holiday place. It certainly cleared his head and allowed him to think. New plans, strategies etc.

He softly sat on the bed, leaning his back against the bed frame and rearranged the defiant blonde so that her back half-lay on him. He didn't know why he was being so careful with her but that didn't matter. He bit his wrist and tilted her head back slightly before bringing it to her mouth. He cradled her head as the blood seeped down her throat and she started to swallow. Her mouth latched onto his skin and unconsciously began to drink, sucking. He almost moaned at how good she felt. She was soft and warm and pressed against him and he knows that he is going to want to stay like this for a while. He likes her much better when she's asleep. When she doesn't use her words as her weapon. He gently brushed a stand of hair behind her ear and pulls his wrist away from her mouth.

She shifts suddenly and he freezes. For the first time in a very long time he felt his own heart pick up out of _fear_. That was strange, she was human but he was afraid for her to wake up? Camille shifted so that her head came to rest on his chest and half her front lay on him while the rest of her fell onto her side, with her arm resting across his stomach. Lucien rolled his eyes. Now he was stuck, but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would have. She felt nice and he needs to rest as well. He nestled back and relaxed into Cami's embrace, all the while knowing he would never let her know this happened and he would never let anything like this happen again. Tomorrow, she will wake up alone, find out she is being protected by her former-captor whom she claims to be psychotic, and he will make her suffer and enjoy doing it. He put an arm around the warm body snuggling against him. Closing his eyes, he smiled happily as he thought of ways to torment her.

 _Tomorrow will be fun._

* * *

 **A/N: Ha yeah sorry for the late update. Merry Christmas though!**

 **Yeah so there is a chance that Cami is dead... hmm well can't say I'm depressed about that because i'm forever Klaroine and Cami was kind of marring the picture but I doubt she will stay dead because lets face it: These people are always just coming back to life. #letsberealistic**

 **Anyway the problem with Cami being potentially dead is that I can't really stick to the story line in TO... Not going to lie... I'm kind of wishing I took it wherever after chapter 2 because of the lack of Lucille contact but eh** **I guess we have to wait till the next few episodes come out before I bring it back to TO storyline.**

 **I still love Lucille as you can see, and yeaaaaah. Next update won't take as long. Hope you liked it :)**

 **Please review xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cami** p.o.v:

Cock-a-doodle-dooooooooooo

 _What the?_ There aren't any chickens in the city? I grumble as roll over in bed and put the pillow over my head. _Cock-a-doodle-doo…_ again?! Argh! I press the pillow harder over my head. The rooster sounds again and… _are those birds singing too? And cicadas?_ What on earth is happening? I throw off the duvet in one haul and leap to my feet ready to scream at my neighbours for bringing such horrid creatures into my life. I look around in shock. _This isn't my apartment._ The events of last night came back; Aurora kidnapping me, questioning me, and then those men… ugh aren't I meant to be dead? My hand shoots to my neck feeling for the open wounds from those vampire fangs… _nothing._ Did Klaus save me? The thought warmed my heart.

I walk over to the windows, drawing back the curtains and look outside. Trees, grass, and miles of land… well then, we're in the middle of nowhere. I could see a farmhouse in the distance but wasn't sure because there were so many trees blocking my vision. There was a nice garden outside. _I can do this. It's calming, quiet, and I could really use a few solitary days to myself._ Except Klaus would be here probably- he's gotten very protective of her lately… well she does know his dark secrets. The suitcase by the door calls to me and I go take a shower in the bathroom connected to- _is it my?-_ room. Once cleansed of last night's painful memories and a fresh set of clothes, I walk out the door ready to thank Klaus. Only when I enter the small living room, I don't see a lean man with dirty-blonde hair with his back turned to me. Instead I see a man with dark hair and a larger frame than Klaus- I see _Lucien_. A _half-naked Lucien_. I stood there with my mouth hanging open for lord-knows-how-long before the culprit himself turned around to face me... with a spoon in his mouth… and a container of yoghurt in his hand… and he _still_ had no shirt on. I quickly avert my eyes with my mouth still hung open. I snap it shut… _what the actual fudge?_ He looks _normal_. _Lucien looks normal…_ do I need to stress how weird that is for _Lucien Castle_? He took the spoon out and one corner of his mouth quirked up into his signature half-smile-yet-totally-knowing-smirk.

"Camille!" he says in his forever jovial voice. "I know seeing me half-naked must leave you in a state similar to if you saw a god- awed, stunned-"

"-mortified, offended, disgusted, repelled… pretty much nothing good." I cut him off and spun out mostly lies. His body _is_ _very_ nice to look at but there is no way in hell, heaven, or earth that I would admit that to him. "Controlling, ruthless Lucien, caught without a top on, whatever would your enemies think of you if they saw you like this: _almost vulnerable looking_. This is so careless of you." I tsk at him like he should know better.

He looks at the ceiling for a moment in a mock position of a man hard at thought. "Hmmm words words _words_. You have an unappealing gift, Cami. Word of advice," Lucien suddenly reverts his gaze to mine and reveals a cunning smile. "You should be careful as to what you say to me or I might not want to play nice. After all," he pauses again smiling wider, "Klaus isn't here. In fact, he left _me_ in charge." His grin suddenly becomes wolfish and I start to wish I stayed in my room. _Klaus isn't here. I_ really _shouldn't have said that._ I know my face has the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. My pulse raced and I turned to run, but just as I had my back facing him I stopped. There is no point in running. He catches me every time because _duh_ … he's a vampire. _The first created vampire._ I suppress a shudder and force a sweet smile to grace my taught strung face before turning back to face him.

"You're right," I begin. I can't run away, I'll have to outsmart him… which is impossible… he's as sly as a fox and _always_ at least two steps ahead of everyone else. He prides himself on that… so _you'll just use his pride and cockiness to my advantage._ My smile suddenly beamed and became real. I'll just have to let him think he's winning. "I should try getting a filter. Besides I simply make calculated observations- and you know what they say about assuming right? It's the mother of all screw ups."

I reduce my smile to a small smirk and head towards the kitchen that I see visibly connected to the living room we stand in. I pass him, holding his gaze for as long as I could and then edged around him, careful not to brush his arm (his naked, bulky as arm) as I walk pass. _When does he even have time to gym in between murdering other people?_ _Or is it by murdering other people he got exceptionally toned and-_ the air was suddenly knocked out of me cutting off my thoughts. I grunted as my back hit a wall and Lucien's forearm pressed against my throat in a threatening manner. I look at him to already find him watching me intently, searching my face for any signs of deception. I raise my eyebrows- a silent motion as if to say: _I didn't do anything wrong, you're being unreasonable._ It was a knowing gesture and in some ways almost as bad as a smirk. I knew I was gloating and his eyes narrow causing me to wander if his way of thinking was similar to mine. I hope not. I hope we don't perceive things in the same way or else I'm screwed.

"Trickery is your game not mine," I murmur to him. My throat started to shrink as he pushed his arm up and hard into my neck forcing my body upwards till I was standing on my tippy-toes. I struggled to breathe air and I could audibly hear my gasps of breath. There were two things my mind could focus on: breathing, and how much closer Lucien's chest had gotten to my own. His warmth swallowed me and if I weren't desperate to fill my lungs with air I would have found it _very_ pleasant. We were nearly at eye level but I still had to raise my gaze to his. His eyes were dark and ominous.

"No," he murmured back to me, "you just decided to start your own game instead."

He was right. And he knew it. His hold loosened slightly- enough for me to breathe normally and not have to strain to touch the floor. Now that I had a steady supply of air, my sole attention was on how close his body was… and how _good_ he felt. The fact that it felt good was completely _wrong._ I watch his eyes. I watch how they skim my features looking for any sign of rebellion. And then I watch as his eyes suddenly spark, the flames licking across, lighting up his eyes. The fire builds till they're burning and when he looks back at me again it's like watching the stars- _all over again. No no no!_ I know that look-I know that it means no good.

* * *

 **Lucien** p.o.v:

He watched her react to his body pressed against hers and held back a smirk. _Well,_ that _is certainly interesting._ He put the tiny bit of information that she's attracted to him (perhaps involuntary) away in his head. She was up to something. Even the notion of her _trying_ to outsmart him made him both pleased and annoyed at the same time. That's alright though. He knows he's smarter than her- smarter than Klaus even. He's a master at observation- learning from and then rising above those who consider themselves superior. Besides, he wants to continue this game with her because even though she's never one step ahead but always at least two behind, she's changing the game entirely. He's beginning to like Cami- she challenges him. He was suddenly glad Klaus forced him to keep her safe. He was going to mess with her… and he was going to make her like it. _Besides, she has such a pretty face_ , Lucien thought, _and I've been dying to run something shiny through that pretty skin._ He smirked at the thought and watched as Cami's eyes widened. He'd heal her of course. Or perhaps he should bring in some innocent humans- break her down mentally. _Hmmmm, so many possibilities._ _First things first, does she still have that dreadful vervain in her system?_

* * *

 **Cami** p.o.v:

A slight frown came across Lucien's face, puzzling me. His arm suddenly dropped, but his body still held mine flush. Did he even notice how close they were? He seemed entirely unaffected. _Of course he doesn't care. Hello? Thousand year old vampire here. There had probably been ten-fold that amount of women. It's understandable: he is charming… and totally psychotic._ I bring my hands to his bare shoulders and push, surprised to find that he actually takes a step back. Before I could remove my hands, he grabs them and pulls them around behind my back, forcing my body to arch into his. He leans forward that same damn knowing smirk and dark, baleful look in his eyes. Then, faster than I can comprehend, he surged forward and bite my neck. I felt his fangs in my skin and my body arched even more in an attempt to distance my veins away from his ravaging mouth. He pulled back, my blood staining his bottom lip. He licked the remnants of the red liquid away and gave me a wolfish grin, eyes burning bright once again.

"Oh Camille," he sighed wistfully. He moved in close again, backing me up again. My head stopped once I hit the wall but he continued to come closer until his faces was inches from mine. He paused a moment to hold my wide-eyed gaze before murmuring what I suddenly wished were sweet nothings in my ear. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

My blood ran cold and I felt my body freeze against his. He didn't spit my blood out... which means the vervain is gone from my system. My heart raced at the realization and I made a move to push him away again and escape- anywhere to get away from him- but he grabs by hands again, bringing them behind him this time before piercing my throat once again, indulging in my blood. I struggled in his grip as he drank, but my efforts were futile. My body remained enveloped in his and after a few minutes I was too weak to even try put up a fight. I felt my legs gave way but I didn't fall an inch. Lucien held me up, moving his arms around my waist, squeezing like I were a blood bag you could drain. I listened to his satisfied moans against my neck and I whimpered as my vision filled with black dots. I just hope he didn't take too much.

* * *

 **A/N: Like before: I'll edit/check grammar later. But anyway:**

 **I thought I would be writing more now that I have holidays... turns out writing fanfics was simply an excellent way to procrastinate school work- or even thinking about school. I still love writing but I've been indulging in freedom lately. My other story has been seriously neglected so count yourselves lucky... or just thank** _Bekah0227_ **Guilt is a huge mother right? Anyway i'm glad I finally wrote more so thank you Bekah0227, it was what I needed:)**

 **Right well enjoy peops and please review xoxoxox :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I struggled in his grip as he drank, but my efforts were futile. My body remained enveloped in his and after a few minutes I was too weak to even try put up a fight. I felt my legs gave way but I didn't fall an inch. Lucien held me up, moving his arms around my waist, squeezing like I were a blood bag you could drain. I listened to his satisfied moans against my neck and I whimpered as my vision filled with black dots. I just hope he didn't take too much._

* * *

 **Cami**

I gasp as his fangs leave my neck; the sudden hollow feeling was odd. I had gotten use to the protrusion of his teeth in my skin that it felt weird to experience the lack of pressure. I felt light-headed and I tried to blink the black dots from my vision but it appears they choose to swim around instead. _Not an improvement… but progress, I guess._ I lift my arms sluggishly and made an attempt to push him back. I only succeeded in pushing myself back against the wall banging my head in the process. I suppress a groan and look up at Lucien to find him sporting his trade-mark smirk. _Great. Really._ He just stood there, watching me as I struggled, back against the wall, palms pressed against the same solid wall simultaneously trying to keep myself up.

My legs feel like buckling but I refuse to collapse in front of him. The room spun around me, the wall being the only solid, constant, stable thing in my life right now. I glance back at Lucien, who momentarily cloned into twins before fading into one, menacing, still half-naked, pathetic excuse of a bastard, and the sole object of my misery for the past week. He looked at me as if waiting to see what I'd do, observing me like a scientific experiment. I was suddenly furious at him for everything. All the pain and trouble and the unavoidable, imminent paranoia I would probably have for the next month after all this. Renewed with a burst of energy, I gather myself together and push him back with a force working its mojo all the way down to my legs. He stumbles back two steps looking just as surprised as I felt. I let myself a small smile to appear on my face, feeling victorious. It may seem like nothing to a stranger but Lucien understands. I'm just a _pitiful human_ … and I felt like I had just gotten the better of _vampire_ Lucien Castle.

The feeling didn't last long. As soon as I stepped away from the wall, the world went dizzy and my legs folded up from beneath me. I waited for the impact of the hard floor to come crashing into the dead weight one would call my body. I would like to think it was an angel who caught me in his caring arms and lifted me off the floor and took off to fly me up to some magical place called heaven. Unfortunately, I knew the culprit who now carried me off is no angel. And as for where we're going, well I don't know, but something tells me you don't need wings to get to the seventh circle of hell. My eyes slid shut and I pretended otherwise.

 **Lucien p.o.v**

He catches her before she hits the ground, placing one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders and around her back. I bring her over to the couch and sit with her. _What on earth am I going to do with you?_ She tasted unbelievably good but the words that came out of her mouth weren't nearly as sweet. Maybe he should compel her? The thought made a whirl of possibilities fly in his mind. _But none of it would be real._ Bloody hell, he was stuck here _babysitting._ It made him angry and he knew he'd end up taking it out on her- seeing as he already has.

He sighed and looked back down to the little blonde thing resting in his arms. Her pulse beat lightly and he knew he should heal her soon. He tilted her head up so her mouth parted open and brought his wrist to hover over her after biting it. The blood dripped into her mouth and she reflexively swallowed. He didn't want her lips on his skin again, the very thought of last time he fed her blood made his heart beat faster. He hated that she could make him feel that way involuntarily. He hated even more that she made his emotions fly all over, bringing out the worst in him. She made him feel like he had two different people inside him fighting for control- both want her, but one wants to hurt her where the other wants to tease her and react to the realization this morning that she was definitely affected by him in a physical sense. _Argh._ This girl was frustrating him to no end.

* * *

 **Cami p.o.v**

I wake up feeling heavy-headed and limp all at once. I was outside, it was dark but the sky was clear so I could gaze at the stars. My neck isn't in shreds so Lucien must have healed me at some point. Anger, shame, and a sense of worthlessness fill my head. I couldn't even help myself, and when I tried, I fell. Lucien can't help but prove his point over and over again. Vampires are better than humans… usually… in Lucien's case. There have been plenty of stupid vampires. Ugh. Lucien's face came into view, blocking half the night sky and obscuring my vision from the star constellation I was trying to figure out. _Double Ugh._

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Lucien smiled as he watched the frown etch its way across Cami's forehead. He had placed her outside on the deck with a blanket, hoping the fresh air might help. Several hours later he was proven correct. She now lay reclined on the wooden deckchair while he hung over her line of vision. He chuckled, suddenly remembering something.

"If I don't recall correctly, my dear sweet Camille, this feels awfully similar to a situation we were in a few nights ago." Lucien informed her delightfully. _When she had tried to escape New Orleans, right after stabbing him with a meticulous dark object._

"And if _I_ _don't recall correctly,_ _Lucien_ , you weren't blocking this many stars like you are doing inconveniently so this moment." He smiled a little at her wonder of stars. After centuries of living, he's already memorized each place and each constellation possible. He could map out the night sky in his mind across the globe if he wanted to. He too once had an infatuation with stars- he had long forgotten the joy. He moved in closer, purposely blocking more stars out of spite. He didn't like that humans still had joys like these that he had long deemed irrelevant.

"Well I thought you might find me more interesting, seeing as I have yet to tell you about the outrageous and reprehensible things I want to do to you." He remarks gleefully. His blood froze to the core as he discovered that wasn't true. He didn't mean a single word of what he just said. Not in the sense he was implying.

 **Cami p.o.v**

I watch as his face falls and his eyes become distant. _What on earth is he thinking_? The psychologist in me kicked to life and I briefly forget my annoyance at him for blocking the stars. His face returned back to normal, a calculating look in his eyes, lips pressed together in concentration. If not for the sudden change in his face earlier, I may have been scared. But he wouldn't hurt me. He's protecting me _for Klaus_. His loyalty outweighs any vendetta he may have against me.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose in bewilderment.

"You won't do any damage that is visible in the long term. Soooo I think I'm fine. Seeing as Klaus would have to make sure I'm fine."

He smiled a little. "That's endearing. And totally ignorant of you. Klaus can't protect you from everything."

"No, and I don't expect him to. However, I know he can protect me from you, and right now, you're the only thing in my life that is close to threatening."

"Cami, most _things_ around you are threatening, they just hide their nature well. You can't fear what you don't know. At least you know I'm dangerous."

I snort at that. "But you hide it from everyone else. Lucien Castle, what a gentlemen." I snort again, knowing it's unattractive and not caring. "As long as you get to drink my blood and play your sadistic games with me before throwing me aside like a ragdoll to heal for a couple hours before I'm up and ready again for you to play round two with." He moves away and I stare back up at the stars losing myself in them, welcoming the bliss detachment from the world that these bright burning balls of gas bring me.

"I happen to like our games," he murmurs. His voice is close but far enough so that I know he is sitting on the deck next to me. "I even sometimes like your biting words… when it's not too close to the harsh truth." _He what?_

I roll my head to look at him as he sat legs bend, arms resting on his knees. What the actual…? His face was pointed at the sky above.

"You _what?_ " I couldn't believe it. "Not even Klaus can stand what I have to say sometimes… and I was actually _trying_ to hurt you- verbally that is." He chuckles but doesn't turn to face me. He looks boyish and younger as he continues looking at the sky. He looked… _innocent._

"You even it out you see. You match my doings with your own. You fight back- granted I'm more physical where you use words, but you see. You're like me in some ways."

 _"_ _Excuse you!"_ I nearly explode. "I am _nothing_ like you."

He turns to face me and grins wide. "You are. You just don't know it yet."

 _How dare he?_ The rage ran through me and I felt my heart beat fasten. "No, you just don't know anything about me or yourself apparently. You aren't loyal to anyone but yourself. You're cunning, ruthless, and a serial killer may I remind you!" I hiss every word out with venom and I truly hope my words _do_ bite at him.

His face goes dark and not even the moon can lighten his face. His posture is austere and the fire licks behind his eyes.

"You're right," he says, to my surprise. "I am all that and more." _Here we go._ "I'm selfish, spiteful, vengeful, sadistic, and manipulative." _Wait what?_ I look at him with wide eyes. "But you already know that, don't you Cami? Don't look so surprised I'm agreeing with you. I'm sure you're right about everything and everyone you _try to_ _analyze_." With that he left, leaving me bewildered and strangely empty. I'm not always right though. I sat there for 20 minutes before realizing that he had just done what I had been trying to do this morning. Only I was trying to be compliant, letting him think he'd won… and _then_ outsmart him. But just like _always_ , he was two steps ahead and outsmarted me before I even _thought_ to outsmart him.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not going to lie... when writing this chapter, I wasn't feeling it. So I understand if you don't like this one as much as the others. It's getting to that point in the story where I have to actually do something about it. Ugh, I don't know if I like it should I change it? Indecision is a huge factor and problem in my life.**

 **Please review! :) xox**


	7. Chapter 7

I throw off the blanket and stalk back into the cottage ready to rip into him. I slam the door as soon as I enter. He looks up from where he sits on the couch reading the newspaper and smirks at me in a knowing way. I'm at a loss for words. I _actually almost felt bad for what I had said_. I scream in frustration as I grab the vase off the shelf next to me and throw it at him. No words could express the level of _pissed-off_ I was feeling. The vase doesn't even smash, Lucien just catches it and places it back on the table, _still smirking_. _THAT IS IT!_ I scream again in rage, louder than before and grab a pillow of the couch. I then ram it down on his head repeatedly until he disappears to stand behind the couch.

"Are you _f*cking kidding me?!"_ I yell. He laughs and I growl at him before standing on the couch to reach him and hit him again. I swing the pillow and hit him in the side. He takes a step back, looking more and more amused each second.

The frustration built up inside of me to the point where I just wanted to break down and cry or smash something. I heard Lucien laugh again as I swung at him continuously before I come to the conclusion that I couldn't take it anymore. I throw my pillow in his face as hard as I could before launching myself over the couch and tackling him down to the floor. His eyes widened in astonishment as we toppled over to land sprawled out on the wooden floor. I get on top of him while he lay on his back, stunned. Before he can react, I had him straddled and grab his head bringing it up and then smashing it down to the floor with all my might. A deep thud rang out in my ears and I smile a sick, twisted smile. I probably looked like I had gone off my head but I did not plan on getting off this crazy train any time soon. I lift his head again, preparing to knock the living daylights out of him, but Lucien grabs my arms and flips me instead. I land on my back hard and grunt at the pain it causes. Now Lucien straddled me, holding my wrists by my head, the look of murder and fury shining in his eyes. His lips pulled back to reveal his teeth bared, fangs elongating. That would have been terrifying but I spotted a stream of blood curve around his neck and drop onto my chest from where he leaned over me. Satisfaction at my somewhat destructive achievement coursed through me forcing the corners of my mouth to tip up into a smile. _It's all fun in games until someone gets hurt._ I chuckle at the thought but cut it off quickly at the sudden increase of pressure on my wrists.

"I don't think you'll ever learn," he seethed through clenched teeth. There was murder in his but all I could do was laugh.

"Learn what?" I say through a laughing mouth. " _Against vampires humans always lose?_ " I mimic his words from earlier on and laugh. It feels good to laugh- even in the face of death… because that was my unavoidable fate after cracking his skull. I bring my head up to his as far as my pinned wrists would allow me and bear my teeth at him.

"Do it." I goad.

His face suddenly changes. His eyes lightened and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. I let my face mould into one of confusion. His look was warm and… _genuine?_

"Daring, brave, bold," his head tilts slightly, "dangerous, playful… _passionate_ … you're just like her," he murmurs. He looks at me as if I'm the stars. His words were enough to lull me back into reality. Exhaustion overcame me and the somber feeling crept back in. I've never seen this side of Lucien before. No sarcasm, no jokes, no ulterior motive, no anger, no fighting, no plotting, no twisting, no goading… just Lucien as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone and had left the world behind. It annoys me to remind him of anyone but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Like who?" _Who brings this side out of you Lucien?_

He looks at me tenderly, bringing one hand up to brush a strand of hair back from my face. He keeps his hand there, gliding his hand down my face and threading his fingers through my hair.

" _Aurora."_ He says it so softly I almost don't hear it.

Aurora…

AURORA.

FRICKEN AURORA!

Lucien shifts back letting go of my wrists with a worried expression on his face.

" _Aurora_ ," I repeat, deceptively soft. The anger burns through me. His eyebrows rise as if expecting me to attack him again. My face goes blank and I speak as bluntly as I could, "And here I thought you were clever- maybe in strategic planning- but you fall far when you think you know someone. Just like that time you thought you knew Klaus- before he stole your girl." I angle my head at him, a small frown pulling at my face. "Now that Aurora is _desperately_ back in love with Klaus, how do you know you're not just trying to find a replacement for Aurora so you don't have to face the fact that she will _never pick you._ "

A stricken look comes across his face before it disappears with a shake of his head, a chuckle subsiding from his mouth.

"Words, words, _words,_ " he grates. His hands are suddenly back on my wrists pressing them to the ground as hard as he can. There is no murder look in his eyes this time, only a cold, empty, darkness.

My pulse quickens as I realize that if he plans to bite me, I might not wake up again this time. I haven't eaten or drunk anything since he last took my blood and he took enough to make me pass out.

"Don't worry Cami, I promised Klaus remember: _I'm not going to kill you._ I probably will hurt you though, I can't lie there may also be a bit of maiming," he pondered. "But not to worry, by the end of this excruciating week I'll erase it from your mind and then we get to do it all over again." He grinned down at me, a spark residing in his eyes.

"Sounds lovely," I say tightly.

He chuckles and leans down till his lips graze my ear. "Why don't we start with a little hunt," he whispers and nips my ear. I flinch away and I feel my body tremble.

"It's dark. I'm hungry, I'm cold-"

"- and I don't care," he cuts me off. "There are acres of forest, you may grab a jacket before you leave and hey, if you're lucky, you may actually get away." His smile says otherwise.

"I'm not playing."

"Oh yes you are."

"No"

"Fine, I guess I'll just go compel you to kill our nearest new neighbors. Sure they live about half a mile away and have a lovely family might I say but why not carry on the family tradition and become a mass murderer like your brother. I'm sure he would be proud." Lucien says in his condescending nature.

I stare at him in horror and feel my eyes water.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

I don't say anything.

"Who knows I might make you do it anyway."

"But-"

"Sh sh sh shhhh," He places a finger on my mouth, gazing at me with a cold, predatory look. "You have ten minutes."

"To run?"

"Till I find you," and with that he gets up and walks away.

I get up and stumble to my room, grabbing a jacket and then some water before walking off the back porch and running off into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all I am back, alive, kicking and totally sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I can't promise the next update is soon because I started university this year and it is a strange world I am still trying to figure out. Lots of stress and tears and well you know the works and all.**

 **SO anyway hope that chapter was enjoyable. I know it's a bit short but it could be shorter right? I'll edit and fix potential spelling/grammar mistakes later.**

 **As always I love to hear feedback, thoughts, comments etc blah blah blah and if you want it to go a particular way you can tell me too, it's always good to keep and open mind.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and please review :) xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ _Sh sh sh shhhh," He places a finger on my mouth, gazing at me with a cold, predatory look. "You have ten minutes."_

 _"_ _To run?"_

 _"_ _Till I find you," and with that he gets up and walks away._

 _I get up and stumble to my room, grabbing a jacket and then some water before walking off the back porch and running off into the forest._

I grunt as I stumble over another uprooted tree trunk. I can't see, I'm cold, and only have half the amount of blood I should have. But no, the Psycho here wants a hunt. I don't know why I expected to be treated better; after all, I did screw him over one time too many. Clambering through the forest, I place a palm against a nearby tree and fold in half, trying to catch my breath. _It's only been two minutes._

My mind was on autopilot, too tired to think, only reinforcing the same mechanical process of left foot then right foot. I barely catch myself each time I stumble over the uneven forest floor.

 _Six minutes_. I scratch my arm against a branch and hiss in pain before falling to the ground. _Well if I'm not making enough noise he'll sure as hell be able to sniff me out using the trail of blood I'm bound to leave right now._ I get up and keep walking.

 _Seven minutes_. Still walking, still don't know where I'm going.

 _Nine minutes._ There is a light. And I don't mean the light that you apparently see when you die. As near to death as I was, this light was real. The house the light came from is real… and so is the figure standing on the deck.

"When I told you to run, I did not mean; go wonder into the forest for ten minutes and then come back. That defies the whole point of a hunt- it usually involves a chase." Condescending as ever.

I stare up at Lucien and groan aloud. I try to speak but my eyelids droop and I know I'm going to pass out again. I hear a sigh and then arms envelope me just as my legs start to give way.

"You had one job Cami. All you had to do was run." He murmurs. Then a warm liquid falls on my lips and I swallow knowing he was giving me more of his blood- knowing it would heal me.

* * *

 **Luciens p.o.v**

Lucien almost couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted the defiant blond stumbling out of the forest right after he had just sent her in there to run. Now he knows Cami isn't moronic which means she must have not recovered from the blood loss and exhaustion she accumulated over the last few days. _This just won't do._

Lucien was eager for the hunt- especially since he'd be chasing Cami, the idea of the chase sent a thrill through him. He would be patient though. He'll let her sleep. He'll let her heal. And tomorrow night, he'll make her run.

Lucien placed Cami once again on the bed, smoothing back her hair. He smiled slightly at her sleeping form and then pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sleep well Cami," he whispers and then walks out the door.

* * *

 **Cami's p.o.v**

I wake to find the sun setting once again which means I slept through the day. On the plus side, I felt like new again. I get up and instantly head to the kitchen feeling ravenous.

I had eaten two apples, a bowl of cereal, and some scrambled eggs on toast. I was just finishing my yoghurt when Lucien walked in and looked at the mess. He then looked out the window at the darkening sky and then back to me with raised eyebrows. "Interesting time to have breakfast."

"I just woke up and I felt like it."

"Who am I to question what the stomach wants? I don't have your needs."

"I suppose you don't."

"Ready to start running again?"

I look at him with disbelief. "You cannot be serious."

He raises his eyebrows again.

"I can't."

"You prefer murdering the neighbours?"

"Let me rephrase. I can't run yet. I just ate and you know you have to give me time to digest. My stomach is bursting and if I run the chances are that all that food is going to come back up."

He wrinkled his nose. "That would ruin the hunt."

"Exactly."

"Okay you have two hours, by then the sun will almost be gone."

"Okay," I say feeling good about the extra time. Yehp it's all about small victories.

* * *

 **Lucien p.o.v**

She bought herself some time, he knew that. He didn't mind though, hunting Cami today didn't seem as appealing as it had been yesterday. He sighed, _I really need to do things in the moment, maybe then-_ His thoughts were cut off at the sudden breeze that flew through his room. That's odd, he hadn't opened any windows or doors that would leave a draft. He got up and went to the living room expecting to see Cami already outside running away. But Cami was sitting on the couch reading, not even noticing him in the room. He felt another cold breeze. _Curiouser and curiouser._

He walked down the hall to find the front door wide open. Something felt wrong. That's when he heard Cami scream.

 **Cami p.o.v**

It came out of nowhere, a complete blur. One minute I was reading, the next my hair is being yanked back, and I'm being forced to stand up. My head is shoved into the wall and I look up to shout at Lucien. The problem is that Lucien wasn't the one attacking me, even through my disorientated vision, there was no mistaking Aurora's crazed look. My eyes widen in panic. _Now Aurora, she would definitely kill me._ And I doubt Lucien would be more than happy to see me go. He'd be glad to not have to "babysit" me anymore. I gasp as Aurora pulls my hair again.

"Camille!" she exclaims. "How delightful to see you again!"

"I wish I could say the same for you," I manage to grunt out in pain.

She sneered at me and I saw her fangs elongate. _She's going to bite me._

"Aurora!"

Both our heads snap to find Lucien across us, looking surprised and worried.

"Lucien my darling! Care to join in? I know you must be sick of babysitting for Klaus. Especially since she's his little tramp."

"How many times do I have to say it: there is nothing between Klaus and I!" The words come out exasperated.

"Isn't there?" I look over in surprise at Lucien.

"Since when does it matter to you?" I ask, bewildered. Aurora also looks at Lucien, eyes narrowing. Then she turns her attention back to me and grips my hair tighter.

"You just have to have them all don't you?" she hisses at me with venom coating each word. She turns back to Lucien and her voice becomes seductive and sultry once again. "Lucien, do you still love me? I still love you. You want to help me don't you?"

Luciens face fell and his look became torn. Torn for the girl he loves and his apparent loyalty to Klaus I guess. I couldn't let Aurora trick him- for his sake and well mainly for my survival.

"Lucien, don't listen to her, she just wants to get rid of me so she can have Klaus all to herself!"

Lucien Castle was no longer. Gone were the smirking, the condescending, and the self-assured, arrogant persona he held. He was not in control anymore and he didn't know how to get control over the situation. Aurora is a total wild card; you just can't predict the outcome. Lucien looked scared, which only scared me even more. He looked like a lost little boy who didn't know what to do.

"She doesn't love you, she's lying. She's just going to use you again Lucien-" my voice is cut off as Auroras hand wraps around my throat and squeezes. I can't speak but she is still letting me breath, barely.

"Don't listen to her Lucien. It was always meant to be you and me. You know that. It's been that way ever since we met. I made a mistake with Klaus, I thought I loved him but he wasn't right for me, not like you are. We'll run away together Lucien, you and I. Will you help me?" She looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. I look at Lucien desperately trying to make eye contact with him, my own eyes shining with tears. He meets my gaze and I desperately try to communicate with him with my eyes, pleading. The fire swimming in his eyes blazes and dances around. Then just like that, his face goes stoic, the fire gone out, his eyes looking dark and hard. His face was cold and impassive. _NO ._ He turns to face Aurora.

"Yes, of course I will."

 _No._ Aurora smiles a feral smile. _I am so dead._

* * *

 ** _A/N: yeah so I know it's been like 3 months, but I have finally updated. Yippee right? yeah so let me know what you think please. I love reviews._**

 ** _Remember: reviews=motivation. Even bad criticism is helpful. Anyway sorry for the long wait but here it is._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading as always and reviewing. You are all awesome (in some way or another)._**

 ** _Love, me xoxox_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cami p.o.v**

 _Holy mother effer cow frick shit shit shit._

If I could breathe properly right now, I would scream... Except I can't, because Aurora's hand is crushing my windpipe and Lucien isn't going to help- he agreed to help kill me instead. I try not to panic. That would only lead to me needing more air to breathe- air that I don't have. Aurora's eyes penetrate my own, her eyes dancing with a different kind of fire: the crazy kind. Lucien comes to stand next to her, face empty of any emotion, eyes intensely burning through my own. I look back wide-eyed. They stand side by side looking down at me. I have never been so intimidated in my life. _Looks like this will be the day that I die._

I look away from both of them and focus on a wall. My life seems to flicker before my eyes. That's when it dawns on me: I no longer care. A sudden calm washes around me and I'm shocked to find that I'm actually relieved. _Life would be so much easier if you didn't have to live it._ My brother is dead, my uncle is dead. I have no one. My life is a constant struggle and I'm tired of trying to keep up. _I'm already dead._ I died the day my twin brother did. All that remained was an empty shell trying to fill the void by keeping busy. I breathe out a final sigh of relief. Acceptance is a strange thing. I don't know why a bothered fighting for my life, there was never any point to me being here anyway.

* * *

 **Lucien p.o.** v

Lucien isn't stupid. Yes, he's helplessly in love with Aurora, but he knows she loves Klaus to a point that makes her insane. She's trying to kill Cami after all, solely because she thinks Klaus likes her. It hurt that she'd use him again, this time though, he isn't foolish enough to succumb to her will.

He comes to stand next to Aurora and looks into Cami's frightened eyes. _She can't die._ She's grown on him and he can't deny wanting to keep her around a little longer. He's been seeking attention from her; granted, it wasn't in a traditional sense. He just had to make her life hell. She would never forgive him but he could still save her.

Lucien watches as Cami's gaze strays from his and lands on the wall behind him. Her eyes turn glassy, becoming distant. Lucien frowns ever so slightly, trying to read whatever was going through her mind. Cami's face was no longer frightened but completely blank. In fact- she looked like she was at… _peace._ She looked like she had accepted her fate and was… _relieved?_

 _Don't you dare stop fighting now!_ He wants to scream at her but Aurora still had her hand around Cami's neck. It would only take a flick of her wrist to snap Cami's neck.

"How shall we do this?" Aurora's sing-song voice cut through his thoughts. "I'm assuming you've given her some blood already so we can't _just_ kill her."

Cami's face remained distant. _Great, now she wasn't even paying attention_. She was too far gone in her own thoughts. It annoys and frightens him.

"Well we could drain her," he begins, "but that's messy work."

Aurora seems to consider this. "No that just won't do, will it?"

"I guess we'll have to wait a few days."

"I'm tired of waiting," Aurora announces. "I think I'll just rip off her head."

Cami's expression hadn't changed one bit. Before Aurora could bring up her other hand to tear off Cami's head, Lucien snags her arm midair and brakes it. Aurora's sudden scream tore through the roof, finally jolting Cami out of her daze.

 **Cami p.o.v**

The sound of Aurora wailing brought me back to reality and I look to find her left arm bent in an awkward angle. Lucien stands in front with his back facing me. I can't see his face. But I can see Aurora's and she is furious.

 **Aurora p.o.v**

Aurora backed away, grabbing her left arm and holding it in the correct position it needed to heal. She was enraged. Cami has stolen Klaus and _now she has Lucien_! Love-sick Lucien who would bend over and worship Aurora if she asked it of him. _How could a thousand of years of his obsessive love over me be deterred by this one human girl?!_ Lucien hates humans and he's choosing one over her- the girl he's been helplessly in love with!

"You're choosing her? Over me?" Aurora shrieks.

"Yes," Lucien replies bluntly.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Aurora's voice breaks and tears roll down her face. She wasn't faking them.

Lucien hesitates. "I'm tired of being used for your own games… especially when those games are all an attempt to win back the heart of Klaus."

"So that's why you won't let Cami die. She has his love?"

A pained look comes across Lucien's face. It was only for a second but Aurora saw it. More angry tears fell down her face. _Cami. Lucien wants her love now._

"I promised Klaus I'd protect her. I keep my promises."

At that moment, Aurora wanted Cami dead more than she ever wanted anything in the entire world. She will stop at nothing to kill her. Lucien and Klaus. The men that were once hers now look at Cami with all the compassion and admiration they should feel for her! _She can't have them both. She can't even have one of them. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Lucien tensed, sensing Aurora would attack at any moment. Seconds later she comes flying at Cami; only he is there to stop her. Before Aurora could get close, Lucien grabs her at the waist and throws her across the room. Her body hits the back wall and then she's back up, throwing a right hook at his face. Lucien stumbles back only to be kicked in the stomach. He recovers quickly and grabs hold of Aurora throwing her to the ground. He sits on her chest and grabs her flinging arms. It's then that he sees Cami running out of the house, heading for the forest. His eyes darken; _don't get too far._ Aurora saw Lucien was distracted and bucks her hips, flipping them over. This time, she sat on his chest.

"Don't do this Lucien, please, help me!" Aurora tries again. "She's just a human, worthless and pathetic." Cami isn't any of those things. Lucien knew that.

Aurora may be a vampire, but so is he, and he is much stronger. Lucien flips them and then stands up, dragging Aurora with him. He brings her back to his chest and holds her tight.

"Look out there," he says. "She's already gone. It's over Aurora."

"It will never be over until she's dead," Aurora hisses at him. "I _will_ kill her eventually, and I will _never_ stop trying."

 _Alas, Aurora really_ is _crazy_ , Lucien thought.

"I can't let you do that," he says softly. He reaches out and snaps off a chair leg from one of the wooden seats at the dining table.

Aurora gasps. "You won't kill me. I know you still love me."

Lucien pushed her back against the wall, facing her, trapping her in. He raised the make-shift stake and held it above her heart. His fingers clench around the object and he growls in frustration. He couldn't do it. She was mad beyond comprehension but God help him he can't kill her. He had spent a thousand years loving her. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Aurora let out a shaky breath. "You still love me." She sounds relieved, like she didn't really believe it and needed confirmation.

"It doesn't matter," he says, his face becoming impassive, "because I won't let you hurt her." With that he snaps her neck in one fluid motion and then runs for the forest. He had to find Cami.

* * *

 **Cami p.o.v**

I'm no fool. I saw a chance to live and I took it. While Lucien and Aurora fought I ran for dear life. Forget death and dying- if fate gives you another chance; you take it (or risk getting on fates bad side). _I'm not ready to die yet; I can't believe I made myself think otherwise._ I run and I don't stop, even when I get a stitch. The forest is dark and it all looks the same but I just keep going, heading in the same direction. Where I would end up? I had no idea but I feel like I've been given a second chance. It was strange to think that I've been given a second chance because of _Lucien_. _Lucien Castle_. The whole concept seemed backwards but I didn't question it.

After ten minutes of running I reach a clearing and stop at a tree, palm pressed against it. I wait to catch my breath. After two minutes my heart-rate has slowed down and I start walking.

 _Snap!_ I whirl at the sound of a stick breaking. Lucien stands in front of me, calm and composed. I didn't know any better and decided to run anyway. I ended up falling to the floor with Lucien straddling me. _Naturally._ I almost scoff at my pointless attempt. With renewed energy and renewed motivation to live and stay alive I fight, pushing against his chest, trying to shove him off. He grabs my wrists and pins them down.

"Let me go!"

"In case you haven't noticed I saved you Cami. I'm not going to hurt you. That would defy the point of my actions." I meet his eyes. _That's true, I guess._

"All you do is hurt me." My voice hurts and sounds broken from Aurora strangling me.

"I know," he says quietly. "I just want-" he stopped himself and fell quiet. His gaze is so intent on me that heat rises up my neck.

"You want what?" I promt.

"Never mind, come on lets go back home."

"That's not home."

"No," he murmurs. "It's not. You're right."

I stare at him for what seems like forever. The stars are out tonight but this time I ignore them. This time I keep my eyes on his. He seems sombre.

"You gave up," he starts, breaking the silence. "You just gave up. You didn't care that you were going to die. You just accepted it." His voice was questioning. He wants answers. Answers that I can't give. Answers he wouldn't understand.

My silence doesn't agree with him. He pushes my wrists harder into the earth. "Why didn't you fight?" His eyes look wild and desperate. He grips my wrist harder and my back arcs in response to the pain. He brings his mouth to my ear. "Tell me Cami. Or I'll hold you tighter- I know you enjoy it. And I know that you hate that you do."

A full on blush makes its way on my cheeks and Lucien pulls back, giving me a small, ironic smile. A good three minutes go by.

"You wouldn't understand," I finally answer. "I died the day my brother massacred all those people and then killed himself. I have no one left and I'm tired of being alone." _Ironically, fighting with you made me feel alive._ I don't say that out loud though.

Lucien gives me a small smile. "I _do_ understand," he says softly. "Solitude. I've had a thousand years practise. It leaves you feeling empty."

"Great, does that mean if I live another thousand years I'll end up like you?" He laughs and looks at me with smiling eyes. His dark eyes lighten with the warm flames dancing in them. For once, Lucien doesn't look so menacing.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Ever." We laugh together and it's weird. We haven't done this before now. It feels good. Lucien meets my eyes again. I hadn't looked away the whole time. For the first time since meeting him, my heart rate was steady, and I was comfortable. It's like we've come to a silent, unspoken agreement to have a truce for the time being.

"Just appreciate the good Cami. The small things people do every day to make the lives of others just that little bit easier. The selfless acts- you know, giving is as good as receiving. You have friends. There's ice cream. It's the little things. It may seem like a miserable existence but it's not all bad." Lucien finishes, still smiling a little.

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. "You do know that's completely ironic coming out of your mouth don't you." I laugh a little at how ridiculously _ironic_ it really is.

He rolls off me and lies next to me. We lie on our backs, our sides rest against each other, keeping me warm from the cold chill sweeping through the air. We both look at the sky above.

"Don't ever stop fighting Cami," he says, still facing the sky.

"I don't plan to."

I look up and spot Orion in the sky. In the distance a wolf howls and I wonder if its because he's caught his prey or if this is just the beginning. That's when a funny thought comes across my mind.

"I guess you got your hunt after all." I murmur. He snorts at my remark.

We lie there, silent, on the forest floor, gazing at the stars above. _If only it could last_.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup peops.**

 **So I just want to say thanks for reviewing**

 _immortalgod_ **I tried to make the chapter longer. It is, marginally. It has waaaay more words, just not a lot of dialogue. ha** **I understand "need" :)**

 _TheOriginalVDSweetheart_ **thank you very much for 'absolutely' loving it. Means a the world :)**

 _Lliane47_ **thanks so kindly for joining the journey of whatever this turns out to be. Btw you were totally right Lucien was playing Aurora. And I agree with everything else you said. A+ for babbling (I do it all the time ;))**

 _Princessswine_ **I appreciate your honest review. You were right- it was rushed. But like with schoolwork, I was hoping it wouldn't be noticeable. Sorry there wasn't as much chemistry in the previous chapter and I don't know if there is enough for you in this one. The angry love-hate between them is kind of being interrupted by Aurora. In future I shall try focus on their individual aspects they have that make the spark of chemistry between them if that makes sense? And I shall comply with your request. I get he was hung over Aurora but love-sick idiots aren't how I roll. Thanks again for the honest review, it really helps for when I was writing this chapter. It means I could work on the things you pointed out so thanks! :)**

 **And naturally thanks to all** _Guest_ **reviews :)**

 **I'm not stopping this fic- it will continue. But I probably won't update till my mid-semester break. But then again you can never know. I'm not very consistent with updates sorry (that can be a good or bad thing).**

 **SO thanks again for reading, please review again and until next time :)**

 **Love from moi xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Don't ever stop fighting Cami," he says, still facing the sky._

 _"I don't plan to."_

 _I look up and spot Orion in the sky. In the distance a wolf howls and I wonder if its because he's caught his prey or if this is just the beginning. That's when a funny thought comes across my mind._

 _"I guess you got your hunt after all." I murmur. He snorts at my remark._

 _We lie there, silent, on the forest floor, gazing at the stars above. If only it could last..._

* * *

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Cami had fallen asleep on the forest floor after five minutes. Lucien will never admit to anyone, let alone himself, how frightening the thought of the blonde being taken away from him was. Be it through death or her walking away from him became an unimaginable thought. He was glad she was asleep so she couldn't see the predatory and possessive gaze he held in his eyes as he looked at her now. Lucien once again found himself looking at Cami, this time with annoyance - almost a look of contempt. _She's_ the cause of these new… _stirrings_. He let his head fall back, his line of vision back on the starry sky. _Aurora._ He couldn't kill her. He sighed as he realised she was still a problem lest she escape.

Lucien stands and flashes into the cottage using his vampire speed. Aurora lay right where he left her. After ten minutes of searching the garage he had found some sturdy chains. Five minutes later and Aurora's body has been secured against a street lamp outside the house. The he flipped Klaus a text knowing he'd take care of Aurora. Lucien knelt down in front of the beauties form and brushed aside her a few strands of hair that fell onto her face. _No point in thinking of what could have been. You never would have belonged to me, would you?_ He taped her mouth and walked away. The first few rays of light broke through the sky as the sun began to rise. Lucien flashes back to Cami and collects her sleeping form in his arms. _Lords and Ladies I hope she doesn't fight this… Best not risk it._ Bags all packed and loaded, Lucien picks up a still-sleeping Cami newly bound and duck-taped. He momentarily savoured the warm of her body and the softness of her skin, his thumb gently brushing her thigh from where he held her. It's when he is placing her in the car that she wakes up, struggling against him.

 **Cami p.o.v**

I wake up to Lucien arms around me, the feeling comfortable until I realise I can't move my hands or legs. I try to scream through my taped mouth as Lucien places me in the back seat of a black car, windows tinted. Struggling against my bound hands, rope cuts into my skin and I glare at Lucien.

"Sorry Camille, but after last night we must be moving and I didn't have time to see how you'd take it," Lucien says as he gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. He starts the car and drives off. I look out the window in bewilderment when I see Aurora trying to scream through the tape on her mouth as she struggles against the chains binding her to a street pole. We catch each others eyes and stare in disbelief at each other as we both realise we are in similar states. I turn to look at Lucien in the rear-view mirror. _He's smirking!_ I gather up my legs and kick his seat, forcing him to jolt forward.

"Highly childish of you," he says, annoyed. I keep kicking and kicking until, after twenty minutes, Lucien pulls over.

As soon as the car stops, Lucien gets out and slams the car door. I see him run his hands through his hair as he tries to control his anger. Finally he opens my door and rips the tape off my mouth so quick I gasp in pain.

"What!" he shouts.

"OW!" I shout back in emphasis. "That hurt."

He rolls his eyes and pulls me out roughly. I fall to the ground hard and on and awkward angle. "I bet that hurt even more. Care to complain about that too?" he snarls.

"What's your deal?" I growl in return, trying to shift off of the painful stones digging into my side. "Why did you tie me up?"

Lucien glares down at me. "We had to leave and I wasn't sure how willing you'd be to cooperate. Given past experience, you never do."

I look at him like he's insane but I see he's telling the truth which makes him even crazier. "I think I'd be okay with moving places. That's the logical thing after a psychotic Aurora comes knocking down your door."

I wince as a sharp stone pierces my side and I'm pulled up in an instant by Lucien, a fleeting look of concern leaves his face so fast I can't be sure that that's what it was. "Historically you never seem to agree with me, my apologies if my insinuations that this time would be no different caused you any grievances," he bites out.

"You had to go so far as tape my mouth?" I scoff.

"That was more of a can't-deal-with-your-talking plan in action. Have to think about my health- you're biting words never seem to improve it," he gives me a wolfish grin.

"Oh and here I thought you satiated your so-called _health_ through drinking my blood- _without_ my permission might I add," I bite back.

He chuckles darkly and pulls me close, mouth next to my ear, "you have your biting words. I'd rather just _bite_." He pulls back, flames dancing in his eyes once again. I feel relieved to see the anger has dissipated.

"Untie me?"

He stands back and runs his eyes down my body before meeting my glaring eyes. "I think I like you all tied up; like a present waiting to be unwrapped. All. For. Me," he says in a low tone.

"Great, in the vampire world that probably means taking off my skin and making my ins my outs too I suppose."

Lucien throws his head back and laughs and my heart races at how innocent and beautiful he looks. He has a child's laughter when he laughs for real- not that threatening chuckle. Out of nowhere I watch as Lucien fabricates a knife and cuts the rope around my ankles and wrists. I sigh in relief and stretch out pulling my arms over my head and bending. Then I kick Lucien in the leg… or aimed too. He catches it mid-air and raises an eyebrow as if you say 'really?'. I give him a half shrug and get into the front seat of the car. _You don't even know where you are. No point in trying to get away- yet._

Lucien gets in and pulls back out onto the road. We're silent for a good half hour before he breaks it. "Where are all the questions? No _where are we going Lucien?_ No threats either."

"I don't see the point in asking questions I know you won't answer and making threats that I obviously can't make good on half the time."

He chuckles. "I didn't think you'd ever learn." I snort in return.

Another ten minutes pass.

I sigh and then turn to Lucien with a wry smile on my face. "Are we there yet?"

For the second time today, Lucien throws back his head and laughs, like music to my ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello hello hello. I'm back-ish... Never really went away. Anyway sorry for the long wait but i finished my first year of uni wooh go me. I really hope you guys like this. Please let me know how you feel about it.**

 **Thanks for waiting as always you are awesome,**

 **until next time xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cami p.o.v**

"Can we _please_ just stop already!" I sigh throwing my head back in exasperation. I was whining, I knew, but we'd been on the road for five hours and I was getting cranky. "I've lost track of where we even are but I think this is far enough." Lucien smirks.

"Tiring of my company already love?" He replied with a mock-frown. I scoff.

"You call yourself _company?_ I've had better conversations with a brick wall!"

"With your mental history, I suppose you have." I stare at Lucien in shock, mouth hung open. He smirks at my reaction, prompting my eyes to narrow.

"Maybe that's something Aurora and I could bond over sometime. Although I can't imagine I'd live up to her standards on the matter." The look Lucien gives me is so sharp it could cut through steel. I give him a saccharine smile and this time _his_ eyes narrow.

"I think it would be safer if we dropped the entire topic of Aurora seeing as we are currently trying to put as many miles between us and her as we can." My smile resides and I turn to face forward with a grumble.

"Aside from her beauty of don't see how you could possibly love anything about her." Lucien looks momentarily uncomfortable before his face goes blank leaving me nothing left t read from his reactions.

"She used to be different," is all he said. We fell silent after that.

* * *

I spoke again after an hour had passed, beginning to bore with the company of my own mind. "Can you at least tell me how much longer we'll be travelling?"

"A few more hours," he returned.

I scoff again. "And by _a few more hours_ you mean..." I prompt.

"I mean until I feel like stopping," he finished for me with a smile.

" _Great._ " We fell silent again. I turned up the radio and a song I didn't know came up but I put up my feet and started tapping them to the beat on the dashboard in front anyway. I was completely aware of the fact that I was acting like a child. I see Lucien give me an irritated look in my peripheral but I pretend I don't see and continue facing forward, tapping my hands on my legs to the beat as well. Lucien growls and my lips curve into a small, evil smile. I crank the volume up even more. That's when Lucien slams on the breaks. My body is thrown forward so sudden, my face hits my knees before I fling back and hit the seat.

"ughhh," a grumble escapes my lips. My face hurts! I stretch out my neck and look out the windshield expecting to see Aurora standing in front but I found only empty road. My expression quickly turns from one of shock to utter confusion. I turn to Lucien to see glaring at me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were acting like a bratty teenager. _That's_ what," he bites out. I explode in a fresh burst of anger.

"You _what!"_ I scream at him. My bottom lip felt swollen and my mouth tasted rusty. I must have bitten into my lip when I hit my knees. I run my tongue over the wound and look up when Lucien doesn't answer. He sat there staring at my lips with hungry eyes.

"And here I thought biting your lip was my job," he murmured. His eyes suddenly took on a devious glint and a devilish grin spread across his face. He looked every bit the predator and I realised a second too late that that made me his prey. I try to back away but Lucien has already grabbed the back of my neck, momentarily meeting my eyes so I can see the flames dancing in them, before he grabs my bottom lip between his teeth and starts to suck at the spot I had hurt my lip. The sensation of blood being drawn from my lips felt strange at first but quickly turned into a pleasurable state- even more so than when you get bitten in the neck. My eyes shuddered closed and I moaned. My thoughts escaped me completely at the euphoric feeling. I barely realised it when an arm snaked around my waist and lifted me, shifting me until I sat snug on Luciens lap. I felt my hormones sky rocket and heat pooled in my lower abdomen. I moaned against Luciens lips and brought my hands to his head, wrapping them in his hair, pulling slightly. I hadn't even noticed I had started grinding against him until Lucien started moving his lips against mine, actually kissing me- then I abruptly became aware of everything I was doing; the deep grinding against Lucien, my hands all over him, and now my lips kissing him back. I stopped and pulled back in horror at my actions. Lucien sat back with bright eyes and wolfish grin. "I think I just found the vampire version of your g-spot," he announces.

I growl in anger and before I know it my hand flies across his face. A resounding smack sounds through the car and Luciens heads snaps to the side. He turns back to me just as quick, a red mark in the shape of my palm appears on his cheek.

"You didn't have to do that!" I shout.

"And by that you mean…" he prompts, motioning me to finish his sentence as I had done to him earlier, a sly grin on his face.

"Stopping the car and scaring the s*** out of me! I thought Aurora or something happened," I growl.

"No, you happened," he says matter-of-factly. The sly grin remains. "I guess that means I _had_ to do what I did with your mouth then." I flushed at my stupidity. I really set myself up for that one. He ran his eyes lazily down my form that was still sitting on his lap. I jumped off him and back into my own seat, feeling frustrated. I practically dry-humped _Lucien._ I felt myself flush again. Lucien smirked at me.

" _Just drive_ ," I ground out. He starts the car and starts driving, smirking the whole time.

* * *

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Lucien couldn't resist tasting her blood again. He had no idea, however, that she'd react like that- he couldn't be happier that she did though. He kept relaying the feeling of her hands running over him, hips riding his own, and lips kissing him with a hunger that wouldn't be satiated. About forty minutes had passed without either of them speaking.

"How-" her voice came out hoarse. She coughed and tried again. "Why did I react that way when you- you know?" She was hesitant. He decided he would answer her truthfully.

"Sometimes humans react to the endorphins vampires release into their blood even _more_ profusely in specific areas of the body. The area is different for each person- however, commonly it's the neck. For you, it must be a vein connected to you bottom lip, taking blood from that spot must give you a particular rush that you find irresistible. Strength also varies." He gives me a side look. "Your reaction was _very_ strong." And Lucien was extremely pleased with it.

"Oh," she said quietly. Lucien decided to let it dropped. He knew she was attracted to him but he also knew she never would have acted on it- not with their history. He also knew she was ashamed she enjoyed it so much. He decided not to tease her about it. Lucien felt satisfied with today's events despite Aurora showing up. He looked at Cami from his peripheral. Her head had drifted to the side, eyes closed but a fierce look remained across her face. His little fighter's spirit remained vibrant. _Good._ The sun hung low in the sky and they stayed silent as Lucien drove. _Welcome to Oklahoma._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone I really hope you liked this one. I feel like i'm drifting from their character personalities but it's hard trying to stick to a personality that isn't yours. Does that make sense? Anyway i hope the cami-lucien action was good. i was trying to not make it easy, cheesy or tasteless. I was aiming for HOT... not something you roll your eyes at. I hope no one rolled their eyes at the scene. And as for the vampire g-spot thing... i totally made that up i don't think it's a thing in TVD or TO._**

 ** _I'll edit later._**

 ** _Right thanks for reading, please review,_**

 ** _thanks peops xoxoxox_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucien p.o.v**

Hours had passed before Lucien had decided they were far enough away- for now. They had arrived at a cozy looking motel in a-middle-no-where town in Oklahoma. The sun was setting, the sky turning a blood orange. Cami had fallen asleep and he hoped she'd stay that way as he got them a room. He returned to the car to find, much to his pleasure, that Cami had remained unconscious. His smile quickly transformed into a frown when he realized he'd either have to wake her or carry her.

He bent down and picked her up from the car, not wanting to deal with the wrath of her words he'd surely experience if she were to wake.

By the time he'd gotten through the door to their motel room, Lucien felt depleted. The amount of compelling and reassuring he'd undergone as he passed by the onlookers who looked at him with suspicion as he walked down the lobby carrying Cami's sleeping body was daunting. Not to mention the hours of driving. He half-heartedly dumped Cami on the bed no longer caring if she woke, maybe they'd have another fight and he'd get to bite her again. He discovered, much to his displeasure, that he'd developed an addiction to the taste of her blood.

Lucien sat on the bed and watched as Cami grumbled to a wake. "Where are we?" she murmurs, dragging herself up into sitting position.

"A motel in Oklahoma."

She looks at me, head tilting as she asks, "and you woke me so unceremoniously because…" She raises her eyebrows encouraging him to finish her sentence as if to say as if to say "this is your queue Lucien, finish it."

"I'm hungry," Lucien states, keeping his face neutral.

Cami's eyes momentarily widen before her face settles into a neutral expression. Lucien felt his curiosity rise at her sudden poker face.

 **Cami p.o.v**

 _Keep your face calm and pleasant._ I am in control here. I feel my brain laugh at myself. _Who are you kidding here?_

"And either you let me bite you or I go find some poor lonely wandering soul around here. I can; promise I won't stop with them- they're not the ones I'm charged to protect after all," Lucien continues.

"Why don't you go into the woods and find a nice rabbit to chew on?"

Lucien only smirks and leans over me forcing me to lie back down. "I don't eat peasant food. Besides the only _rabbit_ I'm interested in is the small, fragile one right beneath me whose heart rate sounds like it's fluttering a thousand beats per minute." He gives me a wolfish grin and snaps his teeth. "No point in trying to compose yourself. I already know you are _very_ much unsettled Cami dear."

He's right of course. It's mainly a matter of dignity. Who would make a meal of themselves? _No way in hell am I going to be a blood whore._ Another small (maybe not so small) part of it was that I was scared to death that I'd react the same as last time.

"You are not going to bite me with my say so _ever_." My eyes grew in shock as a new realization came to me. "You _want_ me to submit! This is another _game_ to you. You're sick." I snarl at him and roll off the bed. I make a break for the door but h already has me caught. Back on bed, arms on either side trapping me in. I come to face his piercing gaze, the fire burning wild in his eyes.

"It was worth a shot." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Go bite someone else."

"How tempting. But I think I like this."

I growl in frustration trying to shove him off me but his body is pressed against mine, with him supporting himself on his forearms. He rolls his eyes at my attempt as if I should know better. _Well I should by now shouldn't I? Always be on high alert around Lucien_.

"Always ten steps ahead aren't you," I mumble. He grins a wide grin before grabbing my wrists and pinning them next to my head. I finally stop struggling and look back at him glaring. Time to face the music. He only smiles slightly at my hateful look.

"You aren't very good learning from your mistakes aren't you Cami? How many times have we ended up in a similar position to this? You'd think you'd keep up your guard and stay awake until you were sure you're safe so that you'd avoid situations like this."

"If I lived like that I'd _never_ sleep."

"Unless you had Klaus watching over you I suppose," returns Lucien almost bitterly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You sound jealous Lucien. Did _you_ want to be the one to watch over me as I slept?" My voice sounds innocent but my narrowed eyes say otherwise. Lucien narrows his own eyes ever so slightly before a sly smile forms.

"I don't know where I should bite you. You can see the dilemma, can't you? The neck gives me more blood, it wouldn't take as long either… On the other hand the temptation to drag it out and bite your lip is also very much there." His sly smile becomes smug. "Do you have a preference Cami?"

"I _prefer_ you get your food source elsewhere!"

"You're absolutely right. Both does sound good." He flashes me one last devious smile and then his mouth is on mine and he's sucking on my bottom lip where the wound hadn't yet healed. I moan out loud in complete satisfaction and frustration. Once again I feel heat pool in my lower abdomen and I grind against him slowly, my legs wrapping around him. I move my lips against his more roughly and he returns the force. Somewhere far away I feel anger and disappointment at myself but it's a fleeting moment. My hands, suddenly free come to roam under his shirt and over his bare back pressing him closer. He has one hand in my hair, the other tracing under the curve of my breast. He brings us up so that we're sitting, me on his lap with my legs wrapped around his torso. He crushes me to him harder as I keep grinding against him. I'd already unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it. Then he stops kissing me but I still feel the endorphins flowing to my lips- just not as strongly. I open my eyes to find him watching me with eyes burning brighter than the fourth of July. The flames were dancing so wildly it was out of control. His eyes have never been _this_ wild or intense before. I feel myself coming back to its pre-euphoric state and I gasp as I realise what I had done. Lucien notices the endorphin-high running off and before I could blink, his fangs are pressed into my neck and he's sucking out my blood.

"Lucien!" I shriek only it comes out as a low cry. He eventually stops and pulls back to look at me. I glare at him even though my eyes have slightly glazed over with a wet sheen of tears not yet shed.

"Oh don't look at me like that. We both know you enjoyed it."

"It wasn't my choice to." I say coldly.

"No but you may thank me for releasing at least some of your pent up sexual frustration." He smirks.

I raise my hand but he catches it before I could slap him. "Cami likes it rough." He says slightly. "Although you don't have to hit me to prove that point. If my back is any consolation to how wild you can be in bed then I don't know what is." He turned and I audibly gasp. "You seem surprised. Not completely a goody-two shoes then? Maybe I bring out the best in you." I stare at his bloodied back, scratches running the full length. I look down at my hands for only a second before running to the adjoining bathroom to wash of my reddened fingers.

I storm back out seething with anger and point at Lucien accusingly as he licks his lips. "You can't do that Lucien you have no right!" I shriek. He's in front of me in a flash, hand cupped over my mouth, muffing any noise I try to make.

"Do you seriously want to wake the whole damn place up!" He whispers angrily. "You should be thankful I stopped when I did. I can still smell your sex. You are _so wet_ right now." He involuntarily shudders against me before bringing a hand down and stroking me through my jeans. I shudder as he presses me against the wall, nuzzling into my neck, inhaling deeply. "The scent of someone sexed up while drinking their blood is almost irresistible to vampires. Don't forget it." He pulls away and walks to the opposite side of the room looking angry.

"You should sit down, you're looking very pale. I took too much." He says almost grudgingly.

"I'm fine." I try to snap. But he was right. He _did_ take too much and I hadn't noticed. I mentally scold myself before darkness overtakes me and I feel myself fall. _Every time_.

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Lucien catches her before she falls and places her gently on the bed. He's angry with himself. He took too much because he couldn't control himself. He shook it off. He'd learn control. If not he'd get several back up plans. He was good at that. _More planning to do_. Lucien liked that. Maybe he just needed a bit of a release. But before he realised what he was doing he was in bed beside her, drawing her close to his body, holding her tightly but comfortably against him. It came to him that he had done this before and had promised himself he would _never_ do it again. He sighed. _She is going to be my undoing._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey all i updated! wooh. Sorry for the wait and i apologise again because frankly i can't guarentee my next update with be in two weeks or whatever. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Its a bit schmexy ain't it? I feel weird writing this kind of stuff so i hope it was good and not cheesy or like something you want to roll your eyes at. I tried. ANyway let me know what you think i love reading what you guys have to say._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _lots of love xoxox_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cami**

I wake up to find the sun streaming through the windows and birds chirping. A certain tall, dark, and totally dangerous someone is nowhere to be seen and I sigh in relief. I don't think I could face him so soon after last night without getting my head straight first. Is it possible to psychoanalyse yourself? I shudder at the memories from last night and am ashamed to find that a small part of it is from pleasure and wanting. I couldn't actually want _Lucien,_ could I?

I startle at the sudden ringing coming from the bedside table to my left. Lucien had left his phone behind. I frowned at it. He either thought I was completely incompetent of escaping him or he was simply too self assured. The thought that maybe he trusts me began to enter my head before I shove the idea out of my head. I make to grab the phone and a grin involuntarily spreads across my face and I feel equal parts of joy and relief.

 _Klaus_

I answer immedialty.

"Klaus!" I say gleefully, truly happy to hear from him. He had become such a good friend over the past few months.

"Cami?" his voice comes in surprise.

"The one and only."

"I guess that means you are okay. I must admit I was sceptical when Lucien said you escaped completely unscathed. Aurora is psychotic." So he wasn't worried Lucien had hurt me but he's clearly been informed of our run in with Aurora. _If only you knew how much pain he's caused me. The physical and mental torture._ I was so angry at Lucien for everything he's done. The anger has been made fresh after last night. So when Klaus asks me, "How's Lucien been treating you? I swear if he's done anything to you I'll-" I was surprised to find myself cutting him off only to say; "I'm fine."

I'm half appalled at myself but the other half knew that if I told Klaus the truth it would all be over. _All of it._ The scary part of all is that I don't want it to be.

 _Oh my gosh, I think I've got Stockholm syndrome._

I continued to shock myself the more I talked to Klaus.

"Everything's been great actually, a parts from when Aurora decided to visit. Like a mini vacation I suppose. We're in Oklahoma now."

"Really? I half-thought I'd have to rip out his heart." I laugh out loud at Klaus' protectiveness.

"Lucien's heart? That would be hard to find." I can feel Klaus grin through the phone and I feel a pang of loss. I miss our talks.

"I wish you could come home." There was a pause before he continued, his voice held an edge of distress. "Aurora escaped by the time we could get there which unfortunately means you'll be on the run for a while longer. Sorry Cami." Unease spread through me at the reveal that Aurora is still out there, trying to snap my neck.

"Well I suppose now's a better time than ever to explore the country for a bit right?"

"Loving the sudden optimism," Klaus chuckles. "Sorry to keep this short Cami but I need to get a head start of tracking her and dealing with the mess in the quarter but we'll talk again soon okay?"

"Okay. Bye Klaus," I say softly. "It was good to hear your voice again."

"You too Cami, stay safe."

I slumped as the call ended and placed the phone back onto the bedside table. I lay back down and close my eyes. Why didn't I tell Klaus the truth? I would have finally rid myself of him.

Speaking of the devil… where was he? I sit up, startled as the door swings open and Satan's right hand man walks in with an array of shopping bags. He looks polished and tidy as always, the hint of a smirk gracing his face as always.

"Good you're awake; you sleep in a lot don't you?" I look out the window to see that the sun was setting not rising. I groan.

"Only because someone keeps drinking blood and barely leaving enough for me to survive. Seriously how many times has this happened? Like four?"

He grins in reply and chucks a paper brown bag at me which I catch. I peer inside and my mouth waters.

"Almond croissants?" I mock gasp. "Is this your way of apologizing?"

"What would I need to apologize for?" he says innocently.

I roll my eyes. "There it is," I mutter.

"Don't worry I'll be feeding you a proper meal in approximately," he glances down at his watch, "an hour."

I look at him dressed in a newly and expensive suit with suspicion and then eye the bags, a sudden distaste gnawing at me.

"Please don't tell me we're going out to dinner?"

"Looks like that PhD in psychology really paid off didn't it because that is exactly what we're doing."

I glare at him and he throws the rest of the bags at me.

I open them hesitantly. A pair of elegant strappy black flats and a classic tight mini black dress made from very soft material that must have cost a small fortune. I roll my eyes at the combo.

"I'm surprised you didn't get me seven-inch heels instead of flats."

"I didn't know how you'd fare after last night so I decided not to test your balance lest I end up carrying you everywhere."

I snort lightly at his consideration. The closest Lucien will ever get to being decent.

"And what makes you think I'll play dress up and go out to dinner with you?"

He smirks at me and I see the fire light up in his eyes, bright as stars. I edge back in caution. Lucien walks towards me slowly and tilts my chin up; looking at my lips with a hunger only a predator has when stalking its prey. His eyes finally meet my own defiant ones.

"Would you prefer to have a repeat of last night?" he murmurs softly. His eyes flicks back to my lips and he inches forward. His mouth is mere centimetres from mine before I pull away and sprint to the bathroom, dress in hand.

I slam the door shut and lock the door. I hear Lucien's rumbling laughter through the thick wood. If only he hadn't kissed me so well. If only I felt nothing every time I looked at him. I'm playing with fire and I had a feeling we were _both_ going to get burned.

 _Maybe I should have told Klaus the truth when I had the chance._

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"You're bound to slip and fall if you rush," tsked Lucien. He's reading some book as I scurry about looking for the dainty silver bracelet. It must have slipped off during last night when Lucien and I were… yeah.

"If you're trying to be helpful then look with your eyes and keep your mouth shut."

His eyes roam over my body, dressed in the black dress he'd brought for me.

" _For the bracelet,"_ I say, glaring. "Look for the bracelet." He smirks and returns to his book. After another good five minutes he places his reading material down and gets up to declare that it's time to go.

I had just overturned the whole bed and he takes in the damage I'd done to our room.

"Gift from an old boyfriend was it?" he asks. I simply glare at him once more. All of a sudden it clicks in his head and his eyes narrow ever so slightly and his voice becomes ever so ominous.

"Let me guess. A present from Klaus then?" I don't say anything because it was from Klaus. A possessive anger flashes but is gone just as fast. He reaches into his side pocket and pulls out the thin chain. My mouth drops open.

"I found it on the pillow when you went to change."

"You mean I've been looking for the past half hour for no reason!" I screech at him.

He shrugs. "Kept you busy enough while I felt like reading." My mouth drops open again in complete shock.

"Come lets go," he says cheerily. I open my moth once again to shout obscenities at him but he's already grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: this is a quicker than normal update I think. I decided to drag the story out a bit (might as well) and so thank you Princessswine for the idea of the dress and dinner thing, hopefully you can get that out of your head after this/the next chapter. You'll see them in the dinner scene next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't very creative with the dress. I tried but explaining what it looks like is quite hard.**

 **Anyway till next time peops xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

We arrive at a very elegant looking restaurant that was a ten minute drive from where we were staying. I look at the cute little Italian restaurant in silent praise.

"Thought you might like it," I look over to see Lucien with is ever-so-annoying smirk. He looks so smug I struggle against an attempt to slap him.

"I would have like anything you brought me to. I don't actually recall the last time I had dinner, let alone a proper meal." His lips twist ever so slightly. We head in silently and are seated at a table in the corner on a warmly lit patio. I look out onto the view, facing away from the small city and towards a pretty valley. We sit down in silence and only when our attending waiter leaves do I ask the question that's been nagging me ever since I put on the little black dress.

"So," I begin, "what exactly _is_ the point in having dinner?"

"Generally Cami, my dear, the point of dinner is to eat and thus sustain one's self and hence survive." I roll my eyes in response as Lucien picks up his menu and starts looking at tonight's meal options.

"You know what I'm asking," I say, not amused.

"Do I?" He asks without looking up from the menu. "Don't know what you're fussing about. This way we both get to eat and one of us doesn't get their pretty little throat ripped out."

I snort unattractively but Lucien's lips quirk despite. I look down at the menu, scanning the options; it wasn't much of a surprise when the majority of them turned out to be based around pasta.

The waiter came and went with our menus and orders in his hands. "You didn't answer my question." I say.

"Do I need an excuse to take out a pretty girl for dinner?" I look of distaste becomes me.

"Flattery Lucien? Really?" He smiles in resemblance to a shark, full of cunning.

"What do you get out of this scheme exactly?" I continue.

"Scheme?" He questions, innocently. "All I did is make plans for dinner."

"You say planning I say scheming," I snort. "Nothing you do and nothing you say stems from _good_ intentions. Everything you do is laced with threats and comes from a heart made of black ice."

"You wound me Camille dear, although I find it impossible that such things can come from a heart, even a dark one, if said heart doesn't exist."

"Are you trying to help lower my opinion of you already?"

"I'm assuming your opinion of me has hit bottom and I only hope to start drilling into the ground. See how low we can really get."

"I think this is the most uncivil-civil conversation we have had. You are seriously twisted." He chuckles.

"Or maybe you finally broke and went insane."

"Finally? Like you've been expecting it for a while now?"

"With your history and everything I've done to you? Yes."

"You must be _so_ disappointed in yourself. Not being able to break me."

"Don't gloat, it's not over yet," Lucien says with a wink. The food arrives and we eat. I stop myself from groaning. I have missed food, so very dearly missed it.

"You're making sex faces," Lucien states, seemingly amused.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. It's the exact same expression you had last night. How you're looking at your food is also how you were looking at me last night." His voice had a rough edge to it. I pause my chewing, feeling my face go aflame as memories of last night wash over me. His hands, lips…. Everywhere. I don't have to look at him to see that he has a self-assured, arrogant grin of his plastered on his face shamelessly. I'm saved from having to say anything when a sudden ring sounds from Klaus' jacket pocket. His brows furrow in slight annoyance.

"Klaus. Timing as impeccable as ever," Lucien starts. He chuckles at something Klaus says. "No nothing like that. We were finally sharing a nice moment and getting along."

Lucien pauses as he listens to what Klaus has to say and I just remembered his phone call this morning. In the rush to find my bracelet, I had forgotten that Aurora was still running free. I watch anxiously as Lucien's face loses any trace of a smile. Then his face transforms from cold to angry and I squirm as the scolding fire in his eyes is directed at me. _What is Klaus telling him?_

"I see," Lucien says coolly. "Don't worry, she's still safe." But the look in his eyes told me I was anything _but_ safe. I felt my insides go cold and I wait nervously for the conversation to end.

By the time Lucien had pocketed the phone I had finished my meal despite the butterflies protesting in my stomach. Lucien places his hands on the table and levels me with a look of sudden controlled anger.

"When," he begins, calmly, "were you planning on informing me that our dear mutual friend Aurora had gone AWOL?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I forgot."

"She forgot. Ladies and gents, _she forgot._ You _forgot_ to tell _me_ , the person who is protecting you, that a psychotic vampire who is trying to kill you escaped capture and is probably hunting you this second?"

"Apparently I'm not very concerned with her catching up, since you seem to do a great job at _protecting_ me." I say and then growl, suddenly angry. I stand up, slamming my palms on the table and leaning forward so I crowd over Lucien. "You'll protect me from anyone who isn't you!"

His eyes glint wickedly at me as he slowly get up, palms on table, and comes level to my gaze, stopping inches before my face. "Because you're _mine_ and I don't share." He growls and a look of complete possession combined with a knowing and sly grin becomes him. I stay as still as possible in fear of reeling back and showing to be submissive instead of dominant. _You're mine_. It sent a shiver down my spine both from a pleasant thrill acknowledging the fact and in complete anger denying any part of it is true.

"I am not _yours,"_ I leans in the slightest inch closer so his mouth is right by my ear.

"We'll see. Next time we take a tumble in the sheets I might make you say it yourself. Maybe I won't be in such a charitable mood and make you beg while I'm at it. I wander how well your pride will fare then." His whispers are deceptively seductive, laced with threats and warnings. I tremble slightly causing Lucien to smile against my neck.

"Maybe you should show some restraint and keep your hands off me for once."

"Vampire's have issues with impulse control. You of all people should know," he says and I playfully nips at my neck. I suck in a breath of alarm.

"Don't you dare-" I begin, but he's already dragging me by the arm, out the door and straight into the car. He immediately starts the engine and wastes no time in leaving the small town we were visiting. I frown as soon as he takes the wrong turn back. "Where are we going?"

"Back to New Orleans," he states in a bored, dry tone.

I internally sigh. _Back home._

* * *

 **A/N: hope ya'll like it let me know what ya think xox**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lucien!" I cry out as we swerve around the corner, forcing me to grab the side of the door before I smack into it. I look whip my head back to him, the corner of his mouth slightly tipping up as he keeps driving.

"Oops," he says innocently.

"Stop driving like a complete maniac," I growl at him with a glare burning into his face to back up my shitty mood.

"It's not my fault you decided to take off your seatbelt," he says in an I-told-you-so voice. We had been driving for two straight hours and I had taken it off so I could take off my jacket without in being tangled in the seatbelt.

"You did it on purpose then? How childish can you get? AND _slow down!_ " I hiss while hastily rebuckling my seatbelt. He drops the speed as soon as it clicks. "Seriously? Your way of keeping me safe is driving like a blind crazy person the moment I unbuckle my seatbelt?"

"You make it sound _sooo_ logical," he says, sarcasm written all over his face. I scoff.

"Right just as logical as your ownership over me." I look over to Lucien to watch his expression morph into one of his horrendous (yet deviously handsome) smirks. I almost ask him if something is wrong when his face falls completely blank, void of any emotion whatsoever.

"I never said I _own_ you," He mumbles quietly and leaves it at that. No more, no less.

"No? Then what am I to you Lucien? One of your toys you play with until it breaks? What do you do with all your broken toys Lucien? To you let them go after that and shove them into an unforgiving world where they are left to trying to fix what you broke? Or is it easier to just kill them? Maybe you don't feel as guilty knowing that after you shattered them, you're not cruel enough to shove them into the dark and watch them find the pieces of their soul and piece it back up?" Lucien remained as quiet and stoic as ever, which only seemed to fuel my anger even more. Everyone is the way they are for a reason. Half of the person they are or become would be because of _who they are_. The other half is determined and manipulated by the events that take place in our lives. It is how we react and respond to those things in our life that shape who we are. All I see when I look at Lucien is a broken boy, hurt and anguished with a past I don't know about. My voice softens as I speak once more.

"Is that what happened to you? Someone played with your heart and broke it. Is that why you are the way you are now Lucien? Your heart broke because once upon a time a boy and a girl fell in love but you weren't the one she loved back. You worked hard to build up her world and she took everything you gave. That's the problem when it's not _your_ story Lucien. Because if you aren't the hero or heroine, you're _expendable._ So when Aurora took everything you gave and used it for her own love with Klaus, something in you shattered. Your heart, your mind. You were discarded and left to find those missing pieces and put them back together again. You did that didn't you? Except you didn't know how to fix yourself. You found those pieces but they don't match, you patched yourself up but your heart doesn't look the same as it used to, does it? You're ruthless, cold, and sadistic, and worst of all is that you think you're better off that way. You will never live in someone's shadow. The world broke you once, and so you can't help but do the same." I finish quietly, a single tear rolling the side of my face and I turn to look back outside the window. At first I had been making a bunch rash assumptions but as I continued my analysis it only became more and more true. For a split second, the fire burned out in Lucien's eyes and I _saw_ Lucien.

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Cami was trying to kill him. Lucien's brows furrowed in slight anger at her discovery on him. He didn't question her intelligence but may have overlooked what psychologists are actually capable of. He certainly never thought he would be _that_ easy to figure out. Thousands of years had passed since his soul shattered and morphed into… _something else_. Thousands of years of hiding the pain that never really went away, all undone by him swerving so she'd put on her seatbelt? He was completely bewildered, and aggravated that she now pitied him. She didn't need to say it, he saw the tear fall from her left eye. He'll show her that this is better, that how he is now is for the better. Lucien didn't even bother fantasizing about how someday, someone would choose _him._ How he would be chosen first even though there were 7 billion other people on earth. Is the risk tormenting feelings of pain and utter betrayal really worth it?

* * *

 **Cami p.o.v**

We had been silent for an hour now. It wasn't uncomfortable though. We were both lost in our own thoughts as far as I could tell; me replaying what I had learnt, and Lucien probably stuck in his own memories. I found it strange. Lucien toys around with people as a product of his own psychologically damaging tragedy. I want to say something to make it all better but thousands of years of that hurt and anger has been building up. How is anyone meant to compete with that? I sigh in distress, closing my eyes as I lull myself off to sleep.

* * *

 **Lucien p.o.v**

Cami is still aslepp by the time they pull into the quarter. The sun is rising yet again as he pulls Cami out of the seat and into his arms.

"Glad to see you both made in back in one piece," an amused voice comes from behind. Lucien turns to greet Klaus with a single nod.

"If you want to wake her up that's your call?" Lucien says in a bored and disinterested tone, even though he himself thinks she should remain asleep.

"She looks well enough besides I have some errands to run anyway," Klaus says cheerily. "Some wolves down at the Bayou seem to have information on the whereabouts of Aurora and I would like to see her existence wiped off the face of this planet for good." For the first time in Lucien's life the thought of Aurora being gone for good didn't bother him, taking him by surprise. Instead he was filled with hope for the safety of Cami and death of Aurora. _Oh how the tables have turned._

"I think just about everyone is ready for that. Have fun intimidating the s*** out of those wolves." Lucien says. Klaus flashes him a wide wolfish smile and is gone in an instant.

Lucien heads climbs the stairs to bring Cami to her bedroom in the quarter. He places her gently in bed and tucks her in, smoothing over her hair.

"Things are going to be different from now on Camille," he says softly, kneeling down next to the bed. He looked down at her face intently. "You're going to wake up and next time you see me, I'm probably going to ignore you." A small half-smile makes it's way onto his face. "It's not you, it's me. You probably won't mind it though. You won't have to put up with me and I get to watch my heart break all over again as I try to let you go. Maybe I'll pick up the pieces and make something better of myself this time? Do you think that's possible Cami? I'm sorry I said you were mine. I didn't mean for you to be a toy for me to break. I don't want you to break which is why I'm going to let you go. You deserve to be good- to _stay_ good. You're one angel who doesn't deserve to burn in my fire.

You're right by the way." Lucien says with a sad smile upon his face as he looks down at her with an expression that one would mistake for love. "You aren't mine. But I wish you were."

And with that Lucien bends over, placing a light kiss on her forehead, before standing up and leaving a sleeping Cami alone and behind but _safe_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all. Sorry for like a 4 month gap, yikes. I'm not even going to try justify that break- it's a long list. Anyway I hope this chapter falls in your good graces. Let me know whatya think xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cami**

I wake up to a sunlit room and sit up in alarm. I'm in my room in the quarter. I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to New Orleans. I groan as I remember the events of last night; an angry Lucien, quite a bit of fighting, a lot of disagreeing- nothing out of the usual. Then why did I feel so _bad_ about it? I really needs to stop analysing people without their permission but it's become reflex over these years. The door opens all of a sudden and in comes Klaus along with a tray of coffee and chocolate croissants.

"Long time no see Cami, how's my favourite therapist?"

"You got another one to replace me while I was gone?"

"Of course not." He laughs like the idea is absurd. "I assume you were treated well by our dear friend Lucien?"

And here was the time. This was the moment where I can finally reveal everything Lucien had done over the past few weeks. I was shocked when something far from the truth came out of my mouth instead. "It was fine, even a bit boring, well before Aurora showed up that is."

"Honestly I'm slightly shocked that Rora hadn't convinced Lucien into killing you just so he would get to be with her. Lucien must be finally getting over her. He usually has no backbone when it comes to her."

"Huh." Is all I can manage to say, a feeling resembling jealousy courses through me when thinking of how Lucien was madly in love with that horrid vampire. I hadn't noticed how much his feelings for her, even if only a fraction of those feelings remained, aggravated me. "So, any news on the whereabouts of Aurora?"

"I actually went to the Bayou yesterday to have a chat with some old friends. Apparently she's on her way here. Back to New Orleans. We estimate that she'll arrive around sunset. There will be a lot of preparations for tonight. We have some recruiting to do, and weapons to make and distribute. I apologize we won't be able to talk much today but we can have a proper reunion tomorrow." Klaus says.

"Okay, I understand, sounds good," I say, full of understanding.

"Don't worry, I'll have people keeping an eye out for you and that's not negotiable," Klaus cuts off any argument I had begun and had left the room before the first word could leave my lips.

 _Crap._

I take my time getting ready. I eat all the croissants and have a cup of coffee before taking a hot shower that probably lasted more than thirty minutes. I changed into some new clothes and wondered down to the courtyard. It was good to see everyone again. I caught up with Davina and everyone else but I still felt like I was missing something. Or _someone_. Where is Lucien? I expected to wake up to a bunch of threats and warnings, not a complete absence of him. I sigh and sit on the park bench. I suppose I should enjoy this time without him. I've wanted him gone for weeks now and it's finally happened. But after what she discovered last night all she wants to do is talk to him and get to know him more. She wants to understand everything about him. He broke and a part of her wanted to be the one to fix him.

* * *

I head back to the quarter well after lunch only to find it swimming with vampires. _Wow, Klaus really wants Aurora dead._ I see Lucien bent over a map splayed over the table, inscribing on it. He looks up all of a sudden, like he senses my gaze, before dismissing me completely to return back to the map. Not even a hint of emotion on his face. I frown at his sudden change in character. There was no anger, joy, disgust, hurt- nothing. Did he flip his humanity switch of or something? I walk up to him and place my hands onto the map so he has to look up at me.

"Lucien," I say. He continues to look at the parts of the map my hands aren't covering.

"Camille," he returns quietly.

"No threats? No nothing?"

"Could you please move your hands," he says stoically.

" _Please?_ You don't say the word please. You try say that word and you choke. You're acting weird."

He looks up into my eyes then and I look back. His gaze is cold and lifeless, dark void filled with nothingness. There was no fire dancing in his eyes, there was no sign that his eyes had ever burned bright to begin with. Empty. _How high up did you build those walls Lucien?_ _When did you decide to shut down?_ My own eyes widen as he holds my gaze. _Did I break Lucien?_

"Cami!" I turn quickly to face the caller. Klaus was coming towards me.

"Hey Klaus what's up?"

"I know you don't like being told what to do but you're going tohave to stay in your room tonight until we kill Aurora." His tone says that this is final and I totally agree.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay?" Klaus says with caution.

I scoff. "Believe it or not Klaus I do actually value my own life."

He smirks ever so slightly before disappearing. I turn around back to Lucien ready to give him an earful but he's gone. And so is the map. He can't possibly be angry at me can he? I think back to yesterday. He always says my words bite but I figured he deserved it. An eye for an eye and all. Did I go too far? Blood drained from my face as I made a new realisation. Half the time when Lucien did something wrong he didn't even know it, he didn't see then hurt he's done or caused. He was a villain who, to him, had justified his actions. Is that what I had been doing? I psychoanalyse people and tell them about themselves. Do they think I'm being cruel when I do that? Am I just as bad as Lucien? He hurts people physically but I hurt them mentally. His cruelty is easier to see but is mine worse? I run up to my room and close the door. I'm a good person who feels bad for saying something to someone that I shouldn't have. It was true and that's the problem. It's true. The world broke him through a series of unfortunate events that weren't at any fault of his own. A tear falls from my eye and cascades down my cheek. Maybe it's just PMS? A logical part of me knows that Lucien is a monster. Only now all I see is how the hurt monster was made.

A knock comes at my door and I quickly wipe my face, blinking my eyes clear.

"Come in."

Klaus and Lucien both enter. "The sun is setting and so we're on high alert I guess." Klaus announces. I look out the window to see that indeed the sky has turned a reddish-orange and I briefly wonder how long I was sitting there thinking.

"Why would she come here though?" I ask, confused as to why they would leave the one place she is likely to come.

"She knows this place would be crawling with people who want to kill her but she's crazy enough to come here anyway besides this is where you are. I've got men positioned at all possible entries so we shouldn't have any trouble. Hopefully she'll be killed quickly and all of this can be behind us."

"She may be mad Klaus but she's also a known trickster and this seems far too easy," I almost jump at the sound of Lucien, not expecting him to speak at all. His face is a stoic mask that has yet to show a single emotion today.

"Yes well I'm going to rely on blatant force to defeat her whether or not she tricks us," Klaus declares before exiting the room. Lucien follows behind and I almost call for him to wait. He won't even glare at me. He just acts like I don't exist, or that if I do, it doesn't matter to him. The thought stabs at my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all hope you like the chapter. As always let me know what you think.**

 **xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cami**

I have Stockholm syndrome. After hours of psychoanalysing myself it seems like the only possible conclusion. I appear to desire the affections and attentions of my former captor who had previously tortured and taunted me. Maybe desire isn't the right word but I sure as hell can't stand to be ignored. I'd rather have him hate me, that way I were still and important enough person to show up on his radar. Lucien's complete disinterest in my presence is completely unlike himself. I sigh in frustration as I pace around my room. I'm sure the vampires guarding my room outside are puzzling over the noises I'm making. Vampire hearing is such a pain. Which is why I'm surprised when I turn around to see Aurora lounging on my bed with a predatory grin stretching across her lips.

"Yes I'd be just as shocked too if I were you. By all accounts it should have been impossible for me to get in. Yet here I am." She says dramatically. "And more importantly, here _you_ are."

I run for the door in pure terror. The insane mind cannot be reasoned with. My hand is a foot away from the door knob before my arm is yanked back and my entire body is thrown against the book shelf propped against a wall. The resounding crash is thunderous as I slam into the book case and plummet to the floor with it toppling over me. I look up waiting for the guards to come storming in and for Klaus to come rescue me. A good ten seconds pass and I frown. Aurora laughs a musical maniac laugh, drawing my attention to her.

"Oh come on Cami, you of all people should know not to underestimate others. Do you want to hear how all this happened? How it's possible that I'm here, about to kill you?"

I grunt as I try to push myself off the ground but the case is too heavy, my body feels beaten, and my head has a splitting pain forcing me to collapse back to the ground. "I guess," I grunt out.

"Oh wonderful," she announces and sits on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs one over the other, hands splayed on the bed at each side. She looks down on me, pray caught in her trap.

"The wolves at the Bayou? Their intelligence came from various unknown sources that all stemmed from me. You see, I planted all the seeds and grew a garden in which I knew every detail. I knew how Klaus would react and more importantly his plan of action. I had arrived this morning, while the quarter was busy and vampires were just moving in and out, in and out. It was too easy, walking in, passing by all those who planned to kill me. If only they'd look up. If only they hadn't been so absorbed in their _plans_. I even brought a witch with me. Who amongst the busy bodies cast a spell over your room making it utterly sound proof. Which we can hear them but they can't hear us. Then all I had to do was sit and wait in your closet." She says it all as though its childs play, and I suppose to her, it is. She looks at me expectantly.

"Very smart of you?"

"I don't need you to tell me I'm smart," Aurora snaps, an ugly snarl forms on her as she looks at me with distaste. "I just need you to _die_."

 **Lucien**

Something was wrong. Lucien had a gut feeling that everything about tonight was just wrong. It was more than just the painful tug he felt each time he blatantly dismissed Cami and her presence. This was all just _wrong_. Aurora should have been here by now but there wasn't a single sign to indicate she was even going to come. The air was still. Lucien felt as though he was missing something, something important. Klaus appeared beside him as he stood on the balcony looking upon the quarter. Klaus was frowning.

"So I see I'm not the only one disconcerted about tonight?" Lucien breaks the frightening silence.

"Something just… doesn't feel right." Klaus replies.

"My thoughts exactly. The problem is, what is that _something?_ " Lucien says. Agitation gnaws at him. "We are missing something. A seemingly minor detail that may prove major." Lucien puzzles over what it could possibly be. An idea hits him but he dreads it if it were true.

"We're assuming that sunset was the earliest she'd arrive but according to who? The Bayou wolves may have been telling the truth since you compelled them but not if the whereabouts of Aurora originally came from their own seeing eyes." Klaus' eyes widened in understanding.

"If that were true then Aurora would have orchestrated the whole thing which means she's probably already in the compound." Klaus whirls around to Lucien but Lucien had already vanished.

 **Cami**

The book case is suddenly ripped off of me and I'm flung onto the bed. Aurora is on top of me holding me down. She grabs my hair, yanking my head up so I'm half-sitting. She leans over me, running her tongue down the side of my neck. "You taste _delicious_ , I wish I could draw this out but I don't know how much time I have left. They're bound to figure it out eventually."

I struggle against her trying to push her off me. "Uh uh uh," she whispers before grabbing my wrists and holding them behind my back. All of a sudden the door bangs open and Aurora and I simultaneously snap our heads to find Klaus and Lucien at the door. I almost sigh in relief until they try to step in.

"I forgot to mention," Aurora smiles a wolfish grin as her fangs elongate. "Boundary spell." And with that she sinks her teeth into my neck and I cry out in shock.

 **Lucien**

Lucien's eyes widen in horror as Aurora bites into Cami. He desperately tries pushing through the barrier once more but it was futile. He was briefly aware that Klaus had disappeared but all that mattered was the increasing slump in Cami's posture. He hadn't felt this hopeless since he was a _human_. He's a vampire now; he is one of the most powerful creatures ever to roam the earth. He didn't ever want to feel this way again.

"Aurora!" Lucien roared. Aurora looked up at him, momentarily retracting her fangs from Cami's neck.

"Lucien my love, where did Klaus go?" Lucien snarls at the idiocy of the situation. _I can't believe that it took me over a century to get over her._

"Away from your lunacy, isn't it obvious? Cami isn't his lover and I highly doubt you'll ever be his again if you kill her." _Highly doubt you'll ever be his period_.

" _She_ is the problem," Aurora growls yanking Cami's head in emphasis. "Why am I the only one who can see that?" _Because you're the only one around here who's mad._ Lucien catches the return of Klaus in his peripheral but is careful not to break eye contact with Aurora. There is another figure with him. A witch. Lucien tampers down the hope rising in him.

"Rora listen to me. Cami is no-one she shouldn't even catch your eye. She is _nothing_. Just let her go."

Aurora suddenly snarls at him. " _Just let her go?_ Lucien you kill for sport as much as I do, you don't _care_ _who_ it is whether it be a somebody or a nobody. She's not _nothing_." Aurora's eyes suddenly widen as though she had realised something of a great ordeal to her. Her eyes tear up as she faces Lucien once more, a passed out Cami lying on her lap. "Lucien, do you still love me?" Aurora asks in such an innocent voice that reminds Lucien so much of the sweet girl she used to be that Lucien almost considers lying. However, he feels the boundary spell break so instead he looks her straight in the eye and tells her the truth. "No."

Tears stream down her eyes in cascades and a look of a tragic loss and bewilderment adorns her face. Lucien has almost reached her, ready to rip out her heart and once and for all be done with the shadow of the girl he once loved that had haunted him for a century. Aurora escaped before his eyes. He almost went after her but the other vampires were already attending to it. So instead he picked up the sleeping little blonde and bit his wrist, feeding her his blood. Cami stirred, latching on to his wrist and sucking. Klaus came to stroke Cami's hair behind her ears.

"Well, that was a close one." Klaus tries to joke but Lucien can hear the relief in his voice. Instinctively he draws her closer to him. It was _too close_. The thought of losing Cami frightened him. Cami made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was human. A pit grew in his stomach at the unsettling thought. _Oh Cami, what have you done to me? What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _**Hey here it is bam. Let me know what you think**_

 _ **xoxox**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Cami p.o.v**

I felt arms tighten around me as I desperately gulped down the substance I knew would heal and save me. I distantly wondered whose arm I would have most definitely been bruising, had they not been a vampire. I feel safe regardless of whoever as they hold me. I sink into them further, clutching to them as though I hadn't had any physical contact for a decade. I slow when I feel myself healing. I detach my mouth from the arm as gracefully as one can after sucking blood from a vampire. I open my eyes and look up into ones I had gotten to know so well over the past few months. _Lucien._ I had the sudden urge to reach out and grab his face, at the last minute I divert my hand and instead brush back a stray bit of his dark hair. I watch as the fire in his eyes suddenly goes wild. His eyes burn so intensely I shrink back, a look of pure anger adorning his previously stoic face. _What did I do this time?_

 **Lucien p.o.v.**

Lucien burned where she touched him, he almost couldn't control himself. He wanted to take her _now._ The impulse he had to crush his mouth over hers was consuming him. He almost lost it when he thought she were about to stroke his cheek. He had so much energy in him right now and no outlet. He wanted her _so_ badly, but instead, he took all his fear over almost losing her and turned it into anger. He watched as Cami visibly shrank back and suddenly his anger dissipated and sudden pain twinged in his chest. It hurt that she did that. It hurt him that she might be afraid of him. His face turned expressionless once again as he remembered what he had promised himself. He looked at her with such a cool indifference and he watched as she frowned.

"You humans should really be more careful," He simply said and with that, Lucien placed her on the ground, not roughly and got up to walk away.

"Lucien, wait." He stopped at the hoarse cry that came from Cami. _Seriously? What was she going to argue against his time? He specifically chose words that wouldn't be offensive in any way. He simply stated and obvious fact. His tone wasn't mocking either, it was simply emotionless._

Lucien crouched by Cami where she sat and looked at her expectantly. Cami looked suddenly at a loss for words but he didn't mind. She could waste his time as long as he got to stare at her. This way he actually had a reason to and didn't have to sneak glances. She finally blushed, and Lucien watched in delight as red bloomed across her cheeks. She looked down and he continued to stare. After composing herself, Cami finally met his eyes once more. "Thank you for saving me," she said softly.

His reply was instant. "I was only doing what Klaus required of me." His voice held no pleasantness or malice. He might as well be a robot. He walked away having no idea what those words did to her heart.

 **Cami p.o.v**

I watch Lucien walk away and something in me breaks. What he said stung. Just when the fire came back, dancing in his eyes, I'd had to shrink away from him and ruin it all. Something in me broke. I made him into the stoic and indifferent man he was playing now. _Come back!_ I wanted to cry out. _I miss you!_ I shouldn't have said those things to him in the car. I sighed in frustration. He brought it out in me. He tests me. I was so _cruel_. I might as well have stabbed him, actually that probably would have been better.

I felt a tear role down my cheek. _I can be just as bad as them._ I couldn't believe the hypocrite I had turned out to be. If anything I was worse. Lucien had been broken and his questionable actions reflect both that and fighting for a love that didn't feel the same way about him. Not that it was any excuse but at least he had a multitude of reasons as to why he is the way he is, why he can be so harsh and cruel. But me? I just said those things because I was angry, petty and wanted to hurt him. I wiped away the tear in frustration and walk out of my room.

I find Lucien in his own chambers and walk in, not bothering to knock. He looks up in shock as I barge in but instantly calms down when he sees it's only me. I come to a halt and he watches me with caution. I blush slightly as I realise he is only wearing a pair of black silk pyjama pants and nothing else.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt it out before I could lose the nerve. One of his eyebrows cocks up instantly. "For what I said," I try to explain. "In the car." He remained closed off and so I continued. "It was cruel and heartless of me and-"

"-and true." He says matter-of-factly, cutting me off.

"That doesn't give me the right to exploit you like that however."

"No, it was a bit mean spirited wasn't it?" He says. "But then again, I never should have told you that you were mine."

"Why not?" I questions before I could stop myself, I inaudibly gasped at my lack of filter. This time both his brows shot up in surprise.

"Because you thought otherwise," Lucien says but it sounds like a question. For the first time since they had met, Lucien had been unsure of himself and the notion brought flutters to her stomach. Everything about him was melting her insides.

"And I still do. I don't want you to try own me-"

"-I was wrong to imply it that way, that's not what I want with you-"

"Then what do you want Lucien?" I say desperately as I stalk up to him and shove him back. He lets me. A small, ironic smiles graces his face and his gaze meets mine, a flicker of a fire burning bright in their depths.

"I already told you," he murmurs. "I want you." He barely finishes the sentence before I grab his face and pull him down to me, capturing his lips with my own. I feel and hear him groan in pleasure and in a heartbeat we're on his bed. My hands are everywhere. They move from his back to his hair to his chest. I couldn't get enough. Luciens hands do the same, in my hair, curve around my waist, squeezing my breasts. I moan in against him as he begins to grind against me and I do the same. I know I'm wet and Lucien knows it too. I watch as the flames in his eyes burn a full inferno, blazing like I had never seen them before. I don't remember taking off our clothes I just know that there is nothing in between us. Then he's inside me and I cry out his name as he moves in me while sucking on my left nipple. I moan in ecstasy as I came and I heard him growl and shudder as he came in me moments later. I hear him whisper my name like a prayer. Lucien cradles my face once again and kisses me. His eyes held so much affection I almost didn't recognize him as the same man who had stolen me. He was though, and I'm pretty sure he's stolen my heart. One thing I knew for certain though was that this is so _right._ I fell asleep in Lucians arms that night with a smile on my face. I had never slept so well.

 **Lucien p.o.v.**

Lucien couldn't believe what had just happened. He stayed up for hours after Cami had fallen asleep. He watched her for hours. He can't remember ever being this happy. She completed him. And she wanted him. She chose him. _She chose him_. For once someone he loved picked him first. Lucian froze at the thought but then came to realise it was true. He loved Cami, he loved so much it hurt. He wanted to be inside her again and always. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, he couldn't get enough. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold. A wave of please rolled through him as Cami pulled him closer to her also as she slept. He rested his head on the pillow, his chin nestled upon her forehead as she nuzzled in his neck. He fell asleep to the welcoming soft breaths of Cami against his neck.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey all here is the next chapter... as you have read it's a bit heated. Not really used to writing that sort of stuff so i hope it was hot (and classy ;) enough. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aurora**

Aurora was seated on a park bench, looking at nothing in particular as the crowds streamed by, moving on with their daily lives. Tears continued to streak her face, new trails of salty water obscuring the already dried ones on her face. No one seemed to notice her distraught however and for that she was glad. She didn't feel like killing the person who dared asked her what's wrong. Lucien didn't love her anymore. She wandered if he was sad because of it but then chuckled bitterly the odd thought. How could he be sad? He didn't lose someone who loved him, but she has lost someone who loved her. Aurora cried even harder, sniffing profusely in the cool morning air.

Aurora doesn't know how many hours had passed before the tears had stopped. Then she found she was walking, not in any particular direction. Without purpose, without aim, Aurora kept walking, her heart void of anger, passion, fear, love or even hatred. She wandered the streets, distant and silent not bothering to think about what came next for her. For Aurora hadn't figured out yet what she'll do, she was still trying to process what had happened.

* * *

 **Cami**

I woke up to find a pair of warm arms wrapped around me, legs entangled. I almost sigh in content but hold back, not wanting to wake up Lucien. His face was peaceful and he looked like the angel I first imagined him to be before I saw his wolfish grin the first time we had met. His breathing was deep and relaxed, calming my senses. My stomach chose that unfortunate moment to growl and I realised how staring I was. _Time for breakfast._ Tentatively I unfurled my hand from where it was pressed against his chest and slipped my legs out from his. My movements didn't seem to disturb him in the slightest and I felt my face frown in puzzlement. Lucien wasn't a deep sleeper. But then just as I lifted his arm off over me and sat up I'm pulled back down just as fast. I realised he was still playing games with me. I yelp at the sudden force and my head hits the pillow, arms holding me closer and tighter than ever.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucien murmurs as he nuzzles my neck. I know I'm grinning from ear to ear by this point.

"To get something to eat," I reply. "Not everyone slept with a so called snack in their arms last night did they?" I raise my eyebrows at him. He grins in return.

"Come on Cami," his voice turns mocking, "don't doubt your self-worth. Though you _are_ delicious, you are much more than a snack." Lucien strokes my hair and I gaze into his eyes, fires burning as vibrant as ever. "You're also a warm body to hold onto during cold wintery nights," he smirks slightly. "Don't even get me started on all the _benefits_ that may ensue," he finishes, emphasising his words by sliding his hand down my body until he reaches my opening and begins to work his magic. I arch in response to his touch and pull his face down to kiss him gently before biting his lip hard enough so it bleeds. Lucien jerks back in shock and I smile up at him like devil himself as he hovers over me.

"Careful _lover_ , although I suppose all you're good for is your body too," I say and trail my eyes down his chest, hand following pursuit. I look up to meet his eyes once more and I see the playful light shine through. Then his mouth is on mine and Lucien is kissing me hard. I'm barely aware I've started grinding against him when there is a sudden sharp knock at the door. We spring apart in mutual horror of being found out and then glare at each other in accusation.

"Why would you be embarrassed to be caught with _me!?"_ we both whisper at each other harshly. Before I could open my mouth I find myself being pushed off the bed, arms around me as we go down. I don't even panic as we fall to the floor knowing Lucien wouldn't hurt we this carelessly. I split second later I land on him, his hands roaming my back and grazing the side of my breast as he gives my lips a soft kiss.

"Just stay down," he whispers. Before I can protest he's opened the door and I remain silent and hidden, suddenly painfully aware that I'm still naked.

"Lucien," Klaus exclaims, "you look… happy!" Bewildered is the term I would use to describe the tone of Klaus.

"Nothing like resting easy after a tiresome day," Lucien returns, chuckling.

"Yes, yesterday was quite intense," Klaus agreed. "Not much fighting actually happening but emotionally draining really. Much too stressful for my liking. Unfortunately we couldn't catch Aurora though." I could feel the smile from Lucien slip away.

"How could they not?" He growled in reply.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it." Klaus returns.

"But Cami-"

"-is here," Klaus finishes matter-of-factly. "With you." There is a good silent moment and I decide I might as well come out of hiding seeing as apparently Klaus already knows about us. I grab the sheet from the bed and wrap it around me before standing up and coming beside Lucien to face Klaus. He gave me a small smile.

"How did you know?" I ask. He raises and eyebrow in response.

"How could I not? I'm not blind you know. I'm pretty sure I knew before you did."

I look at him puzzled. "How could you possibly know something like _that_?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh please I knew it the moment you two had arrived. You both couldn't keep your eyes off one another and the air around you two was static." I felt Lucien grin down at me and I blushed because I had acted otherwise when he had arrived but apparently my poker face didn't exist.

"And the reason I'm not exactly worried about Aurora is because Lucien wouldn't anything ever happen to you," Klaus simply says. "We all know by now how possessive he is," Klaus finishes as he walks away.

Lucien closes the door but I'm already changing into my clothes.

"Yeah just possessive over the things he considers _his_ ," I mutter to myself but it's enough for Lucien to hear. Once I'm finished dressing I turn back to face him and almost receive a heart attack when I find him an inch away from me. His eyes are slightly narrowed and his smile is close-lipped and mean.

"What was that Cami?" He asks in an almost sarcastic tone. My stomach grumbles once more and I groan aloud.

"Food first," I say and walk out the door. I'm shocked when I don't find myself being flung against a wall, or a bed or even him. I'm shocked to find that Lucien follows me out the door and down to the kitchen where he sits in silence as I eat. I'm shocked to find how much more I respect him for it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey all yes I know it's been a while and yes I am sorry as you'd expect me to probably say. And because I am so predictable I will also say that I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. Follow this by xoxox and there you have a classic authors note. Originality these days can be a hard thing to come by.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lucien sat across from me patiently as he watched me eat my breakfast. Bread and cheese had never tasted better even though in actual fact it was quite plain. Lucien remained silent as I moved onto an apple, and then some cereal.

"I don't think I've ever seen a human female eat so much in one sitting," he remarks as he watches me move onto a helping of pancakes. I scoffed in an unladylike manner and swallowed my food before speaking.

"Well I doubt you had kidnapped someone and forgotten to feed them for the entire duration. It's a miracle I didn't starve to death." A flash of guilt passes through his face and he looks down at his lap. The act was so uncharacteristic of him my mouth hung open in shock. And then he smiled.

"You'd think for all your complaining you'd have mentioned your hunger at least once."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a sad day when you have bigger problems than starving to death." Lucien looks up at me then, the smile gone. His gaze pierces my own with such intensity; it makes his next words sound all too serious and meaningful.

"I do apologize that you felt mistreated but it was rather appropriate given the situation-" I stop him right there, pancakes forgotten.

"-That's not even a proper apology! You're not admitting you did anything wrong you're just sorry I felt that it was wrong!" He raises his eyebrows and gives me a look that makes me feel like a child acting out.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong, I acted accordingly," he levels with me. I want to punch him in the face. _Didn't do anything wrong_. I could feel my eyes widen in angry disbelief, the outrage consuming my thoughts.

"Oh right because of our ' _situation'_. What exactly _was_ our _situation?"_ I asked, baiting him. Lucien leans forward and clasping his hands together on the table between us. A table that could be easily climbed over or shoved out of the way in case the urge to kill him comes along. His face takes on a mocking look with that condescending smile adorning his lips.

"It was something along the lines of me getting something I wanted from you followed by you running away forcing me to chase you down and discipline you as I deemed fit." I shove the pancakes to the side and mirror him, clasping my hands on the table in front and leaning forward. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You did _horrible_ things to me. Are you telling me that you don't feel bad about it?" He smirks.

"Come on Cami, you know how spiteful, vindictive, bitter, and ruthless I can be." He leans in and I mentally note that this is true. But I also know there is good in him that balances it out but I wasn't about to bring that up in our argument. He leans in closer and whisper, "And you like me better all the more for it." I feel my lips pull back in a snarl.

" _Do you feel bad for what you did to me_?" I growl out, deceptively soft. Lucien leans in closer and his smirk grows bigger. Our faces are inches apart and his eyes trail down to my lips before returning to meet my gaze.

"Any chance of being a little more specific as to what part you are referring to?" I scream out in frustration and am over the table before I he could open his smug mouth again. I crash into him but he catches me in his arms like we are in some lovers embrace. He's laughing and the fire burns wildly in his eyes. It only pisses me off further. He's here having the time of his life while I'm trying to beat him to death. I struggle against him and manage to get a slap to his face and a knee in the stomach before he's got me flipped and seated on his lap, holding me in a bear hug so that my arms can't move. I growl out in frustration and kick his shins with the heels of my feet but soon after Lucien moves his legs out of my range, prompting me to fall on the seat, his thighs hard-pressed against my own. His lips press against the spot just behind my ear.

"I don't regret what I did to you because it all leads up to here and now with you in my arms," he murmurs. The anger in me dissipates slightly. "You are defiant, brave, stubborn and just plain ruthless. But you're also compassionate, empathetic and well _good._ " His hold around me became more gentle and I felt us both lean in to each other. His chin rested upon my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. "And I got to see all that, all of _you_ because of what happened to you." And then more quietly, "because of what I put you through." I twisted slightly in his hold to face him. His deep brown eyes bore into mine. "I only apologize that _that_ was the way I got to know you." He gives me a sad smile and my eyes water. He opens his mouth to say something else but I'm already kissing him, catching his lips with my own and running my hands through his hair. It is deep and filled with passion that I didn't want to end.

We stop after awhile and I found that during our make-out session we had moved so that I was straddling him on the chair. His big arms still held fast around my waist pulling me closer to him. I rest my palm on his face and he almost unnoticeably leans into it. I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"You're a real romantic Lucien Castle. Your charm never fails you."

"And you most definitely have a way with words Camille O'Connell. A few words from you can send a man soaring to heaven." I laugh in response.

"Because I made him feel so good it's like heaven or because I made them want to die and they literally went to heaven?" He grins a wolfish grin.

"Both obviously." I throw my head back and laugh, arms flung around his neck.

After the laughter died down we faced each other with sad smiles knowing that this was to be the first of many arguments and resolutions to come.

"Well that wasn't too bad," I start. Lucien nods in agreement.

"One down and how many to go?" My mind goes numb as all the obstacles we'd have to conquer run through my mind.

"Well there is Aurora, the whole possessive 'you're mine' thing, the 'I'm human and you're not' thing, the whole 'you're a vampire who like to drink human blood and sometimes kill them' thing, then there's the-"

Lucien clamps a hand over my mouth, a look of horror adorning his face. A look that surely must be mirroring my own.

"I don't think I could handle hearing anymore," he whispers. I nod in agreement and he lets his hand drop.

"How long do you think we can procrastinate?" I wonder aloud. Lucien grins all of a sudden and it is so bright and child-like he resembles an angel all over again.

"I don't know _how long_ but I do know _how."_ And in a split second I find myself in Luciens room again on his bed. Then Lucien lips are at my throat, one hand in my hair, the other crawling up my thigh. I moan in bliss and my hands are on him, roaming his back, running through his hair. Hips grinding, teeth biting, nails scratching. _I wouldn't mind doing this forever_ I think just as Lucien brings me to a climax. I cry out, barely aware Luciens name left my lips in a moan. His eyes met mine and they had never looked so dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There ya have it. Enjoy.**


End file.
